Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You
by dg19
Summary: The Curtis brothers move in across the street from a family of girls. A friend of theirs comes to visit and falls in love with one of the girls, who just also happens to be one of the Curtis's girlfriends.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Outsiders but i do own Halley, Arya, Hannah, Aubree and any other characters that don't seem familiar to the book. This is my first fanfic so comments/reviews/tips are welcome.**

**Chapter 1**

**Halley's POV**

It was Friday night and we were all getting ready to go to the movies for the Nightly Double. Arya was in the bathroom doing her hair and make-up. She got hit with a lot of responsibilities since our parents died. She's only 22. She's tall and thin, with long black hair and dark eyes.

My sister Hannah is 16. She's short and thin, with long, blonde hair and big hazel eyes. She was in the kitchen eating chocolate cake with Johnny Cade, her life-long crush. He has dark hair, slicked back— which is how all greaser guys wear it—and dark skin. He's got these big, fearful eyes—probably from being hit so many times by his old man. They're both incredibly quiet.

I was in the living room, day-dreaming—which I seem to do a lot—when I was suddenly interrupted. "Halley, you gotta finish my hair. The movie is gonna be starting soon," says Aubree. She's only 14, but she looks older than her age. She has beautiful long, brown hair with blonde highlights and blue eyes, the color of the sky on a warm, summer day.

Then there's me. I'm a 17 year old greaser gal, with long, dirty blonde hair and green-blue eyes. I'm about five and a half feet tall and am in pretty good shape. Believe me, I know. I've beaten Two-Bit plenty of times.

"All right, I'm done," I said to Aubree as I was finishing her hair. I looked out the window and saw a car, full of boxes, pull up to the house across the street. The house has been for sale for a few months, and I guess they finally found a buyer. Out of the car came three boys.

"Let's go see what's goin' on." I yelled to my sisters, even though I was already out the door. I walked right up to our new neighbors, with my family and Johnny trailing behind.

"Hi, I'm Halley," I said to the first one I reached. He looked around me and Hannah's age—16, maybe 17. He was extremely handsome, which I didn't fail to notice after he flashed his movie star smile in my direction.

"Hey, I'm Soda," he said shaking my hand, "The small one over there is Ponyboy and the guy with all those boxes is Darry."

By the time he was done introducing me to his family, mine had finally gotten over to us.

"Soda, this is my older sister, Arya; my two younger sisters, Hannah and Aubree, and the guy over there is Johnny Cade."

"Nice to meet you," said Soda. He sure was polite.

"Nice to meet you, too."

I glanced back over at Ponyboy. He looked around Aubree's age. He was small, but he was still well-built.

Darry came out of the house and walked over to us. "Hi, I'm Darry," he said to the others. He was tall and looked very muscular. He had pale green eyes that looked determined. Determined about what, I don't know.

"We're heading over to the Nightly Double. Wanna come?" I asked since I was trying to be polite, and also because unpacking doesn't seem like all that much fun.

"Sure," said Darry, "Give us 10 minutes."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Darry's POV**

As soon as we finished bringing our boxes into our new house, we set off for the Nightly Double with Halley, Arya, Hannah, Aubree, and Johnny.

Soda seemed to be getting along well with Halley. They were talking about all kinds of things. Seemed like they had a lot in common.

Ponyboy is usually extremely quiet but he sure wasn't tonight. He and Aubree were talking up a storm. For the most part of their conversation, they were talking about their favorite books.

Halley's sister, Hannah, and that kid Johnny were pretty much keeping to themselves. Man, they sure were quiet.

"Where we goin'?" I asked as we turned away from the movie entrance. "Isn't the entrance over there?"

"Yeah but we usually go around back." Halley said with a smirk on her face.

We reached the back and there was a fence blocking the way. Halley started climbing over and I just stood there dumbfounded. Her sisters and Johnny followed.

"Well come on," Aubree said, "the movie's about to start." Soda, Pony, and I all just looked at one another.

"Well, suit yourself," said Arya, and they started walking away.

"Wait!" yelled Soda, "We're comin'."

We climbed over and followed them to the seated area. They walked over to two guys sitting in the back corner and started talking.

"Come on over and meet the guys," Arya yelled to us.

When we got over Halley introduced us.

"Soda, Darry, and Pony, this is Two-Bit and Steve."

"Hey," we said and they just nodded back.

Two-Bit looked around 18. I'm guessing he liked Mickey Mouse since that was who was on his shirt.

Steve was sitting in his seat, just staring at us. He was lean and tall, well as tall as you're gonna look sitting down. His brown hair was in an array of swirls.

Soda and Steve hit it off right away. They were talking about cars throughout the entire movie. From what I heard of their conversation, he works at a gas station, the DX, I think, fixing cars. Halley had joined in the conversation by this time.

Two-Bit was sitting with Aubree and Pony, telling them jokes and stuff. Mostly about Socs and his girlfriend's brother.

"He's so greasy, he glides when he walks. He goes to the barbershop for an oil change, not a haircut." (A/N: jokes from the movie.)

"Who are the Socs?" I asked Arya, since she was sitting next to me.

"They're the rich kids who live on the west side of town."

"Then what would that make us?"

"We're greasers. Us and the Socs kinda have a rivalry with each other. They jump us, we jump them. One of these days we're gonna have it out with them though."

We watched the rest of the movie in silence, except for Soda, Steve, and Halley who were still talking about cars.

"Mustangs sure are tuff," said Steve, and the other two agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unfortunately i do not own the outsiders, although i do own any characters that aren't in the book.**

**Chapter 2**

**Soda's POV**

"Movie's over."

I hadn't even noticed. I was way too involved in the conversation with Steve and Halley. We had just met but it seemed like we've known each other forever.

At this moment we were talking about getting me a job. "I can try and get you one at the DX, if you want." offered Steve.

"Thanks, that'd be great."

We talked the rest of the way home and we trailed behind everyone else.

We finally reached our houses.

"Good night everyone," Darry and Pony said. "I'll be in in a little while," I told Darry. Then he and Pony went inside our new house.

Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny, and Halley's sisters went inside the girls' house. I guess the guys usually stay the night if they have no where else to go.

Halley and I stayed outside talking about all the things they do around here. She was telling me about the Dingo and how they play football on Saturdays.

Man, did she look beautiful in the moonlight. I had just met her and I was already having feelings for her. I loved everything about her. Her laugh, her eyes gleaming like the color of the ocean, her smile. She was absolutely amazing.

I wonder if she feels the same way about me. Probably not, since we just met. Maybe I'll ask her out sometime.

"Well it's getting late. I should really go in. I'll see ya tomorrow Soda."

"Good night."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Halley's POV**

When I woke up, it was 10:00 on a Saturday morning, which only means one thing—football. I threw on a pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt and headed downstairs to wake up whoever was sleeping in our living room.

Two-Bit was on the couch and Steve was on the chair. I ran over to the couch and jumped on Two-Bit. If it was anyone else, I wouldn't have done it. It sure woke him up because next thing I know, I'm the one lying on the couch with Two-Bit on top of me.

"Hey there babe," Two-Bit said to me.

"Hey yourself," I said while laughing.

By this time, the commotion on the couch had woken up Steve and he was heading into the kitchen. Probably for a beer and some chocolate cake.

Everyone else was dressed and coming out of their rooms. When they saw me and Two-Bit, they just shook their heads and went into the kitchen.

"Get off of me, Two-Bit. I gotta go across the street."

"Now why would you wanna do that?"

"To see if they wanna play football, that's why."

"Well, that's too bad because I ain't movin."

"Two-Bit, get off my sister before I make you," threatened Arya. Of course he got off after that.

I headed next door, hoping they were awake. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Hey Sodapop. Wanna come play some football with me and the gang?" I said when the door opened and revealed Soda on the other side.

"Sure, hold on. Let me go get Darry and Pony, then we'll meet you over at your house."

"Okay."

I walked back into my house and Two-Bit had put the TV on Mickey Mouse. He was obsessed with that show.

Shortly after Soda, Pony, and Darry walked in.

"Everyone ready?" I yelled as I saw them.

"Yeah, let's go."

We got down to the lot and we had to pick new teams since we had extra people. Arya and I were captains.

"Halley, you go first."

"Okay. I choose…..Sodapop."

"What! You're gonna choose him over your lover."

"Yes Two-Bit."

"Why?"

"He's way more handsome than you for starters." I smiled as Two-Bit pretended to be crushed.

Well then Arya chose Darry, so on and so forth.

The teams were me, Soda, Steve, Pony, and yes…..Two-Bit versus Arya, Darry, Aubree, Hannah, and Johnny.

Well we all know who won that game. My team of course.

On the way back to the house, Two-Bit came over and put his arm around my waist.

"I knew you'd pick me. You wouldn't let me be with the other team. You love me too much."

"Oh yes Two-Bit," I said sarcastically and looked over at Soda. He was walking with Steve, talking about God knows what.

When we reached my house, everyone went inside, even Two-Bit, but not before kissing me on the cheek. Soda and me stayed outside and sat on the porch. He was looking awfully shy.

"Does he always do that?" he asked looking around at nothing particular.

"Yeah, he seems to think I like him and that I'm playing hard to get. But hey, that's Two-Bit for you."

"So you two aren't together?

"Definitely not."

"Oh. Well, in that case. Would you wanna go see a movie with me tonight?" he asked.

"Umm…..sure. We could do that."

"Okay. Then I'll come over here around 7:00."

"Okay. I'll be ready."

He flashed me his movie star grin, got up and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Soda's POV**

After I asked Halley to the movies, I went home to get ready since it was already 6:00. I took a shower, put on a clean pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Then I greased my hair back and brushed my teeth, and walked over to Halley's.

I walked into her house and Two-Bit was sitting on the couch watching Mickey Mouse.

"She's not ready yet," he told me.

"Oh," I said and sat down next to him.

I waited about ten minutes before Halley came into the living room. She looked absolutely stunning. She had on a jean skirt, which went to the middle of her thigh, and a baby blue t-shirt. She had her hair down and make-up on.

After we said good bye to Two-Bit, we were out the door and on our way to the movies.

We got to the movies and actually went to the front entrance and paid to get in. Then we went to get popcorn and coca-cola, and headed for the seated area.

It was some scary movie. I'm not really sure what it was. Halley was getting a little scared, so I put my arm around her. She just smiled at me when I did and moved closer.

The movie ended and we headed for our houses. On the walk home we talked about anything and everything. We had a great time. We even held hands while we were walking.

I walked her to her door and said good night. And then I kissed her and she kissed me back. I had my arms around her waist and she had hers around my neck. It was a very soft, passionate kiss.

The perfect way to end a perfect night.


	4. Chapter 4

**i dont own the outsiders**

**Chapter 4**

**Halley's POV**

It had been exactly six weeks since me and Soda's first date, and we have been on a date every week since. He took me to The Dingo and to parties at Buck Merril's house.

We were planning on meeting at Buck's house for another party tonight. There's always a party at his house.

We didn't get to play football today because Darry, Arya, Steve, and Soda had to work. Pony and Aubree were at the lot and I had no idea where Hannah and Johnny were.

It was around 2:00 and I had finally decided to get up and get ready. I was in the shower, washing my hair, when someone knocked at the door.

"Can somebody get the door?" I yelled from the bathroom. When the knocking persisted, I remembered I was the only one home.

I got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around myself, and went downstairs to see who was at the door.

I opened the door and saw the sexiest guy I have ever seen in my life. He had an elfin face and ice blue eyes, which seemed to soften when he looked up and saw who answered. His white-blonde hair wasn't greased back like all the other greaser guys I've seen.

I then remembered I was still in a towel, which I had almost dropped when I saw him.

"I'm looking for Soda. He here?" he asked.

"No, I'm sorry. You got the wrong house. He lives across the street." I replied.

"Well, then. Wasn't I lucky to find a hot chick like you," he smiled.

I'm pretty sure I blushed when he said this. "I'm Halley."

"Dallas."

"Nice to meet you. Wanna come in?"

"Sure."

I moved aside so he could come in. "I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dally's POV**

I had gone to Tulsa to look for Soda. I went up to his house and knocked on the door. I waited there on the porch for a while before somebody answered.

There, standing in the doorway, was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And it wasn't only because she was in a towel either.

She had long, blonde hair, with these blue-green eyes. She was tall and thin, and in good shape. She was incredible.

Well, as it turns out, I had the wrong house, but I did get invited into this amazing girl's house, whose name, she told me, was Halley.

I sat on the couch while she went to get dressed.

When she came into the living room, all I could do was stare. She had on a pair of jeans, that hugged her hips just right, a black halter top, and black army boots. She looked extremely sexy. She had make-up on, that accented her already perfect features. Her hair was curled and the front was clipped back.

She came and sat down next to me on the couch. She seemed like the type of girl Soda would date.

"You Soda's girl?"

"Kinda. I mean, we go on dates and kiss and stuff. It's just not as good as it used to be. Soda's a great guy and all, but I think we're just better off friends."

"Oh. So where is Soda anyway?"

"He's at work. I'll be meeting him later at a party. We can hang out until then if you want," she said and smiled at me. Man, did she have a great smile.

"Sure. I wouldn't want to pass up an offer like that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Halley's POV**

We were gonna hang out for a while before the party. Then, I would bring him to see Soda.

I showed him around town, taking him to The Dingo for a coca-cola, to the lot, and to the park.

We also talked a lot. We both opened up to one another. I was more comfortable talking with Dallas than I was talking with Soda.

We talked about our lives and our families. He told me that his dad doesn't really care about him. I guess that kinda makes him like Johnny, except Dallas isn't quiet. I told him how my parents died and how I lived with my older sister, Arya.

By the time we got done talking and walking around, it was time for me to head over to Buck's party.

"Wanna come to a party?" I asked him, just hoping he'd say yes.

"Sure," he replied, just staring at me, and I blushed, smiled, and looked away. I haven't blushed at Soda since he first asked me out. And Dallas was making me blush every couple of minutes.

We arrived at Buck's house and we could hear the music from outside. I looked over at Dallas. He just stood there, staring at the house. I took his hand in mine and led him inside.

I saw Steve, Arya, and Darry standing over by the bar talking to Tim Shepard. He's also a greaser. He's actually the leader of the Shepard Gang. _Real original._ He's likeable but his gang's a little out of control.

"Come on." Still holding his hand, I brought him over to the gang.

"Dally," Darry said, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Soda, but I went to the wrong house and met this beautiful woman."

Again, I blushed.

"Where is Soda?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"He got outta work late and was tired, so he's not coming," replied Steve.

"Oh. I guess I'll see him tomorrow then," I paused. "This is my sister Arya and that's Steve. I have two other sisters, Hannah and Aubree, but they're not here."

"No problem. I'll meet 'em tomorrow."

Tim just stood there, waiting to be introduced. Just staring in my direction.

"Don't worry. I didn't forget about you," I said when I caught him giving me a look, "Dallas, this is Tim Shepard."

"Hey," Tim said and Dallas replied.

Just then a song came on, which happens to be one of my favorite songs—"Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You."

"Come on Dally. Dance with me." I said and gave him one of my smiles, which, I've realized, he can't resist.

"I don't dance."

"Come on. Please. For me," I said, giving him a sad look.

"Alright. For you. Let's go."

I smiled, grabbed his hand, and took him out to the dance floor.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I stared into his blue eyes and listened to the music.

"_You're just too good to be true,_

_Can't take my eyes off of you,_

_You'd be like heaven to touch._

_I wanna hold you so much._

_At long last love has arrived,_

_And I thank God I'm alive._

_You're just too good to be true,_

_Can't take my eyes off of you._

_Pardon the way that I stare,_

_There's nothing else to compare,_

_The sight of you leaves me weak,_

_There are no words left to speak,_

_So if you feel like I feel_

_Please let me know that it's real_

_You're just too good to be true,_

_Can't take my eyes off of you….."_

The song ended and we stood there a little while longer in one another's embrace. It was all very romantic. Then I thought of Soda, and a wave of guilt washed over me. And I broke away.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…..I'm still with Soda."

"I know. You don't have to apologize."


	5. Chapter 5

**i only own Halley, Arya, Hanah, and Aubree**

**Chapter 5**

**Halley's POV**

I turned and walked over to Arya. I saw him walk over to where Darry was.

"What was that all about? Aren't you still with Soda?" Arya asked me when I reached her.

"It was nothing. And yes, I'm still with Soda."

"It didn't look like nothing. You two looked pretty comfortable," she said with a smile, "You just better hope Darry or Steve don't tell Soda."

"Yeah. Don't worry. They won't, I hope."

I saw Two-Bit sitting at the bar. "I'll be back later."

I went and sat down next to Two-Bit. "Hey Two-Bit." Of course, he was drinking.

"Hey babe."

"I need a drink. Wanna get me one?" I asked him. I usually don't drink, but this whole thing with Soda and Dallas was making me want one.

"Sure. I'll be right back."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dally's POV**

I walked over to where Darry was standing.

"Hey," I said.

"Soda's gonna kill you when he finds out."

"Finds out what?" I asked.

"That you're trying to steal his girl."

"I'm not trying to steal his girl. We were just dancing. And if you don't tell him, he won't find out."

"Yeah, you two looked kinda close to be 'just dancing.' And you don't usually act that nice towards people unless you want something. And if you want it, you get it."

"I don't want anything from her. Soda can have her. So just drop it" I said giving him my ice cold glare that I give people when I'm serious. He just returned it.

"I need a drink. I'll be by your house later."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two-Bit's POV**

I went to get Halley a beer. I wonder what's going on with her. She never drinks. There must be something bothering her.

"Here," I said giving her the beer.

"Thanks," she said, looking distracted.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," she said, "okay, yes. It's about me and Soda, and the new guy, Dallas." I nodded in reply and she continued. "Well you know how me and Soda are….together. Well things are getting kinda boring. It seems like we're better off as friends."

"And….what's that have to do with the new guy, Dallas?"

"Well he came knocking at my door this afternoon but I was in the shower, and I was the only one home, so I had to answer the door in my towel. So anyw—.

"Wait! He got to see you in a towel before he even knew you! And I've known you forever and still haven't. Well that's totally not tuff."

"I'm sorry. Maybe some other time. But anyways, back to my story. I invited him in because I thought he was extremely gorgeous, but also because I didn't want to be talking to him in only a towel."

"Okay." Man, she was really gulping down that beer.

"So we talked, and hung around, and flirted. He even made me blush! Well, when we got here, I made him dance with me. We were wrapped in each others arms and holding each other close. It was all very romantic."

"Sounds it. But….?"

"But then I started thinking about Soda and felt guilty. So I kinda left him there."

"Oh. Well that sucks. So it kinda seems like you like this guy."

"Yeah, I do. But what about Soda? I can't just break up with him because I find Dallas attractive."

"Why can't you? If you know Soda isn't right for you, you shouldn't be with him."

"Yeah, I know. But I don't want to hurt him."

"Well he'll get over it. But if you're having feelings for the new guy, then you shouldn't ignore them."

"Yeah. You're right. Thanks Two-Bit. I can always come to you when I need help," she said and kissed me on the cheek. Then she walked away, leaving me alone at the bar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. I sadly do not own The Outsiders, but I do own any characters that don't seem familiar. I'm glad you guys liked my story so far. R&R please.**

**Chapter 6**

**Johnny's POV**

While Darry, Arya, Steve, Halley, and Two-Bit were at the party, Hannah, Aubree, Pony, and I were at the girls' house. Soda was at his house sleeping.

Aubree and Pony were in her room reading or talking. Both are things they love to do with one another.

Hannah and I were in the living room sitting on the couch watching TV. It was quiet except for the sound of the TV in the background.

I moved a little closer to her. She didn't seem to notice. I'm kind of afraid to make a move or even ask her on a date. I'm so nervous around her. I'm sure I like her, and I'm sure she likes me back. I think.

"Hannah," I said so softly she didn't even hear me. "Hannah," I said louder this time.

"Yeah Johnny."

"Would you….umm…would you wanna go out with me sometime?" Man, that was hard to say.

"Uhh…Sure. I'd love to," she said smiling. I love her smile. She's real pretty, but real shy like me.

"Okay. Great." I smiled at her.

I moved a little closer and put my hand on top of hers. This is like the closest I've ever been to her.

Just then, Soda walked in. "Hey there love birds."

"Hey man. What's up?" I asked. I had moved to the other side of the couch when he walked in. Then he came and sat between me and Hannah.

"They're not home yet?" he asked us, referring to Halley, Arya, Darry, Steve, and Two-Bit.

"Nope, but they should be home soon. It's almost 1:00 a.m."

"Yeah, I hope so."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Soda's POV**

I went into the kitchen to see if there was any chocolate cake left, which there was. They always have some in their house.

Just as I was cutting myself a piece, everyone walked into the house. I went out to greet Halley but she wasn't there.

"Where's Halley?" I asked, not really addressing anyone in particular.

"She's still at Buck's," Darry answered.

"Who's she with? You guys are all here."

"Tim and some of her other friends."

"Oh. When's she coming back then?"

"I don't know, Soda," Arya said, "but she'll be home by sun-up. That's all I know."

"Come on Soda. Let's go home so they can get some sleep," said Darry, "Pony! It's time to go!"

Pony came out of Aubree's room. "Good night everyone." They responded and we left.


	7. Chapter 7

**I unfortunately do not own any of The Outsiders. I do own Halley, Arya, Hannah, Aubree, and any other characters that don't seem familiar. please R&R.**

**Chapter 7**

**Dally's POV**

I was sitting at one of the tables that Buck had in this room, when I saw Halley sitting at the bar. I finished my beer and walked over to her.

"Hey babe," I said and sat on the stool next to her.

"Hey," she replied, not looking up from her drink.

Just then another slow song started playing. "Come dance with me," I told her.

"I can't. What about Soda?"

"It's just a dance. It's innocent," I said taking her chin in my hand and turning her head so I could look at her, "and Darry, Arya, and all of them left."

"Okay. Let's go." I took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. Again we were holding each other close.

"You look really beautiful tonight, you know that," I told her, staring into her eyes.

"Thanks," she smiled, "You don't look too bad yourself."

Then I decided to do something I would never usually do with one of Soda's girlfriends—I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. We stopped dancing and just stood there kissing for a few minutes. Then she pulled away.

"Let's go outside," she said, taking my hand and leading me there before I answered.

She led me to a quiet spot, where no one was. Then she pushed me up against the side of the building and started kissing me.

She put her arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist. I stuck my tongue in her mouth and started massaging hers with mine. She must've liked it because she pulled me close to her—and we were already close as it was—and started running her hands through my hair.

We stood against the side of the building for a while making out, not noticing any of our surroundings. Just caught up in one another.

Then she pulled away again. "We really should be getting back to my house. They're gonna start worrying if I'm out any later," she said.

"Okay. Let's go then." I put my arm around her waist and we started walking back to her house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Halley's POV**

Every few steps, Dallas would stop and pull me into his arms and kiss me. Long, passionate, kisses.

We took the long, scenic route to my house. We didn't want anyone to see us and tell Soda. It took about 30 minutes to get to my house when it usually only takes about ten.

I did feel guilty about cheating on Soda, but I was wrapped up in Dallas. I couldn't help myself. I've never felt this way about anyone before.

We finally reached my house around 2:00 a.m. I would have asked him in but I wasn't sure if Soda was inside. Plus, he had told Darry that he'd be by his house later.

"Well, I guess this is where we say good night," I said.

"I guess so," he said and, once again, pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

I pulled away, smiled, said good night, and went inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dally's POV**

I stood there, on her porch, in the same place I was this morning, watching her go inside. I have never felt this way about a girl before. Believe me, I've dated plenty.

I actually have been to Tulsa before and dated this chick Sylvia. She was definitely a greaser girl. She swore too much, and wore slutty clothes and tons of make-up. It didn't work out because she was always two-timing me, so I'd end up doing the same thing to her.

Halley was not like Sylvia at all. She swore, but not in every conversation you had with her. She also wore clothes that covered her but still made her look sexy, and she didn't wear much make-up. She made me feel a way that I've never felt for a girl before now.

I finally decided to walk over to the Curtis' house. It was dark inside so I had to try and maneuver myself around all of their furniture to make it over to their couch, where I was planning on sleeping. I tried to do this as quietly as possible so I wouldn't wake them up.

I made it over there and lay on the couch, just thinking about Halley and everything that happened tonight. When I finally fell asleep, she was all that I was dreaming about.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sadly, i do not own the characters of The Outsiders. I own any other characters that don't seem familiar to the original story. Comments/reviews/tips are welcome.**

**Chapter 8**

**Dally's POV**

I woke up to the sound of Soda's voice saying my name. This was actually a good morning, all because of the night I had with Halley.

"Dallas Winston! What are you doing here?" Soda said.

"Came to see you guys. To see how you were making out away from home," I replied.

"When'd you get here?" asked Pony.

"Yesterday."

"We're goin' across the street to my girlfriend's house after breakfast. You comin'?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, I'm not staying here alone." I knew he was talking about Halley so of course I was going.

After we ate breakfast, we walked across the street to the house where I had first met Halley. They all walked in without knocking and I followed.

"Good morning guys," a young girl said from the kitchen, where she was making breakfast. She looked about Pony's age.

"Mornin' Aubree," said Soda.

Just then Halley came downstairs, still in her pajamas, which looked to me like an oversized t-shirt.

"Hey babe," Soda said walking over to her and giving her a kiss.

"Hey." Then she looked in my direction and smiled at me. I still can't get over how much I love her smile.

"You haven't met ole Dally yet, have you?" Soda said bringing her over to me. "Halley, this is Dallas Winston."

"Hi," she said and stuck out her hand for me to shake. She still had a smile on her face.

"Hi," I said taking her hand and shaking it.

"Well I have to head on over to work so I'll catch you guys later," Darry said, "Arya, do you still need a ride?"

"Yeah. Bye guys. Behave," she said, staring at Halley on her way out the door to Darry's car, with Darry behind her.

Soda sat on the couch and pulled Halley onto his lap, and started whispering something in her ear that made her smile. I sat in the chair across from them, just watching.

"Pony and me are goin' to the park. We'll be back later," Aubree told Halley.

"Okay. Be back for dinner," Halley told her and they were out the door.

Two kids walked out of the kitchen and headed for the front door. I'm assuming that's Halley's sister Hannah, but I don't know the other kid.

"Johnny and I are goin' out. We'll be here for supper," Hannah said, and she and Johnny left. It was only Soda, Halley, and I left.

After about an hour of watching Soda kiss and flirt with Halley, he had to leave.

"Come by the DX later and I'll take you out tonight," he told Halley, "see ya later Dal."

"Yeah. Bye," I said, and he walked out the door. I was finally alone with Halley.

"So you didn't tell him you already met me?" Halley said, motioning for me to come sit next to her on the couch.

"Nope," I said and got up and went over to the couch.

"Good," she said. Then she started kissing me. I pushed her back on the couch so she was laying down, got on top of her, and we started making out, again.

I stuck my tongue in her mouth and started massaging hers with mine. She still liked it because she again pulled me closer and ran her hands through my hair.

"You- know-we-have-to-tell-Soda-about-this?" she said in between kisses.

"Yeah, I know. And we will," I said and we continued to make out. We were on that couch for about 45 minutes when somebody walked in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Halley's POV**

"Well what do we got here?" someone said from the doorway.

I looked up. "God damn it Two-Bit! Can't you ever knock?"

"Nope. Never have, never will," he replied, "But don't worry. I won't tell anyone what I saw you two doing," he said with a smirk.

Now if you know Two-Bit, you know that this was never gonna be kept quiet. He has the biggest mouth ever. He doesn't know how to keep a secret.

"Yeah right Two-Bit," I said pushing Dallas off of me, "You have the biggest mouth ever."

"Why, thank you."

"That's not a good thing. And you better not tell anyone, especially Soda, what you saw us doing. Because if you do, I'll beat you."

"Yeah, okay."

"I will. And then I'll have Dallas. Two-Bit gave Dallas a look over and looked kinda frightened.

Dallas was just sitting on the couch, looking amused by the fact that me and Two-Bit were fighting.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise. As long as you tell Soda about this whole charade soon."

"I will. I was planning on telling him tonight."

"Yeah, you better because if you don't, I will."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on Dallas," I said taking his hand and bringing him up to my room. I swear I wasn't gonna do any thing with him.

"You can hang out in here while I go shower and get dressed. This way you won't have to put up with Two-Bit."

"Yeah, okay. I'll be right here when you get back," he said and laid on my bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dally's POV**

I said I would be right here when she got back and I meant it. I wasn't going anywhere. I wasn't gonna miss the chance to hang out with her.

While I waited for her to get out of the shower, I looked around her room. It was a teal green color with yellow doors. It seemed like a very "happy" room.

I got off her bed and went over to her desk, which was in the corner of her room. I went through some of the drawers and found some letters from an old boyfriend, begging her to take him back. How pathetic was that. I know this seemed like snooping, but I really wasn't. I just wanted to get to know her better.

When she came out of the bathroom, I was back on her bed with my jacket off. She looked extremely sexy. She was wearing a short jean skirt and a green spaghetti strap tank top.

She came and laid down next to me on her bed. I immediately got on top of her and started kissing her. She was irresistible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Halley's POV**

He sat up and took his shirt off, revealing his hot, toned abs. It was sexy. He then laid back on top of me and started kissing me again. This time, he stuck his tongue in my mouth.

He then started moving one of his hands up my shirt and the other was on the bed next to my neck.

"Dallas, wait. I'm not gonna have sex with you. I'll make out and all but sex is out of the question."

He sighed. I think he was a little disappointed. "Yeah, okay," he finally said after a few minutes passed.

After that, we stopped making out and I put myself back together. I reluctantly watched him put his shirt back on, and saw that muscular body disappear. And we went downstairs, where Two-Bit was drinking beer, eating chocolate cake, and watching Mickey Mouse.


	9. Chapter 9

**As much as I would like to, i don't own The Outsiders. I do own any characters that aren't familiar to the regular story.**

**Chapter 9**

**Halley's POV**

From that point on, we stayed separate from one another so we wouldn't almost lose control again. I didn't trust myself alone with him.

We watched Mickey Mouse with Two-Bit for a little while, him sitting in the arm chair and me on the couch on the other side of the room. We would occasionally stare at one another but we wouldn't go anywhere near each other. Even when Two-Bit left we stayed apart.

Soda got off work around 4:00, so when 3:00 came around I was getting ready to leave.

"I gotta go meet Soda," I told Dallas, "but you can hang out here if you want."

"Yeah, sure," he said.

"I'm planning on telling Soda what happened between us. So we'll probably end up breaking up."

"Yeah, sure babe. Good for you."

"Well I don't have to tell him and you and me can become friends and never kiss, touch, or make out or _any other stuff_ I was planning on doing with you," I said with a smile on my face because I knew he'd care.

"Tell him," he said, immediately rising from the chair and coming over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I can't go on around here if I don't have you," he said and kissed me.

I pulled away. "No more until I tell Soda," I said. He went to say something but I put my hand over his mouth. "I'll see you tonight if all goes as planned."

I said goodbye and walked out the door and headed in the direction of the DX.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Soda's POV**

Around 3:45, I saw Halley coming down the street towards the DX. I looked over at Steve, who was fixing a car. "I'll be right back," I said smiling and ran down the sidewalk towards her.

When I reached her, I lifted her in my arms and kissed her. She didn't really kiss me back.

"Well that's some greeting Soda," she said.

"You seem distracted. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. We need to talk," she said to me, looking at the sidewalk rather than me. I didn't really wanna know what we needed to talk about.

"Sure. Let's go inside the DX's office. We can talk quietly in there."

We walked inside the office and sat down in the chairs in front of the desk.

"Okay Halley. What do we need to talk about?" I was surprised my voice didn't come out shaky. I have to admit, I was pretty nervous.

"It's about me and this other guy, so I guess it affects you," she said this and I hated all the thoughts that were going on in my mind.

"Well, I met him yesterday. He came by my house looking for someone, but he had the wrong house. Well we started talking and I invited him to Buck's party because I thought the person he was looking for would be there. Well he wasn't. So anyway, this guy and I danced and we kissed."

"Halley, you can't be ser-," I was cut off.

"Soda, please don't say anything until I finish. So I pulled away because I thought about you, and I went to talk to Two-Bit. So anyways, he came over to me and asked me to dance again. So I did and he kissed me and I kissed him back." She had tears in her eyes by this time.

"Well, I then took him outside around the back of Buck's house and we made out. Then he walked me home and kissed me goodnight. So this morning after you left for work, we made out again on the couch, until Two-Bit walked in and caught us. We went upstairs to my room, where he waited for me to get out of the shower. And we ended up making out again on my bed. So after that we stayed separated and I ended up here."

I was in shock and she was crying by the time she had finished telling me what happened. I just couldn't believe it.

"Who….who was this guy?" I asked, "Do I know him?"

"Yes, you know him. He's actually one of your friends."

I put the pieces together and figured out who it was. "It's Dallas, isn't it?"

She shook her head yes. "God damn it Halley. How could you?"

"I don't know. I saw him and instantly found him attractive. Then we started talking and I started liking him. And I lost control."

"Yeah, I see that," I said frustrated. How could Dally do that if he knew she was my girl? I'm gonna kill him next time I see him. "Well what do we do now?"

"I…I think we should break up." She must have saw the hurt look on my face because she continued. "I really care about you. It's just…I really like Dallas. We really hit it off. I'm so, so sorry."

"Yeah, whatever," I said and went back to work. A few minutes later I saw her leave, crying, and head in the direction of her house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Dally's POV**

I stayed at Halley's house while she went to talk to Soda. I sat on the couch and stared at the clock. It struck 5:00 and Halley walked in with a tear-stained face. Her eyes were red and puffy. She fell to the ground. She looked like a mess.

I got up from where I was sitting and put my arms around her and held her in my arms.

"I told him," she said, "and he got mad at me." She started crying. I held her tighter and stroked her hair.

"It's gonna be alright. He'll get over it, I mean, come on, who wouldn't be upset to lose a girl like you?"

That made her smile. So then I smiled. "Soda's gonna want to kill you next time he sees you," she said.

"Don't worry about it. Soda couldn't hurt a fly."

I sat there, with her in my arms, until she was calmed down enough to move from where she was.

Arya walked in about twenty minutes later. I was the only one downstairs because Halley had gone upstairs to take a shower.

"Hey Dallas. You staying for dinner?"

"Sure, if I'm invited."

"Okay. You're invited. Where's Halley?"

"She's upstairs taking a shower and relaxing. She had a hard day. She told Soda about what happened between us last night and this morning."

"What happened this morning?" she asked looking confused.

"We kinda made out on the couch….and on her bed."

"Oh. Just great. So how'd Soda take it?"

"Not too well. He's mad, and he and Halley broke up."

"Oh. Well that sucks….So he knows about you, which means you probably need somewhere to spend the night," I nodded, "You're welcome to the couch if no one else takes it."

"Thanks."

Immediately after, Two-Bit and Steve walked in. They took over the couch, Two-Bit turned on the TV, and he and Steve watched Mickey Mouse.

Arya went into the kitchen to start dinner and I headed upstairs to check on Halley.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dally's POV**

When I got to her room, she was still in the shower, so I decided to lay on her bed and wait for her.

She walked into her room, fully dressed, and was still looking kinda upset about the whole situation. She came and layed down next to me and I put my arm around her.

We layed there together. She was telling me about the conversation between her and Soda and I was listening and comforting her. While we were laying there, I ended up falling asleep, with Halley in my arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two-Bit's POV**

Dinner was ready so Arya sent me and Steve upstairs to get Halley and Dallas. We very quietly went up the stairs and opened Halley's bedroom door. Then Steve said very loudly:

"Look it what we got here!"

It scared them good because Halley jumped and Dallas fell off the bed. Steve and I laughed until there were tears in our eyes.

Dallas got up off the floor cursing. "Fucking, no-good, son of a bitch."

"Now, now Dally. Watch the language," I said, "What do you two love birds think you're doing?"

"We were making a fucking cake…..What the hell did it look like we were doing?" Dallas said angrily.

"Well it looked like you two were in bed together. Man, is Soda gonna be mad when he hears this."

Dallas gave me an ice cold glare, which kinda scared me, so I shut up.

"Arya wanted us to tell you dinner's ready," Steve finally told him. So they got up and followed us downstairs.

When us four got downstairs, everyone was already at the table. Steve sat next to Soda, and I sat next to him. Pony and Aubree were on the other side of Soda. Daryy and Arya were next to them. Hannah and Johnny were next to me, so that meant there were only two seats left, and they were across from Soda.

"So, what you two were doing upstairs all this time?" Aubree asked.

"I'll tell you what they were doing," I said, "they were in bed together." At this comment, Arya, Darry, Pony, and Soda all almost choked on their food. Steve and I cracked up again.

"No we weren't," Halley said, "well technically we were, but not doing what you think we were doing. We were talking and we fell asleep. Nothing else happened."

Dallas once again gave me that ice cold look and I elbowed Steve, and we stopped laughing.

We finished our dinner in silence. Soda was the first one done. He put his plate in the sink and rushed out of the house.

"Where's he going in such a hurry?" Darry asked confused.

"He probably needed some air after being in the same room with Halley after she broke up with him," I said.

"You broke up with him?" Pony asked, directing the question towards Halley, "Why?"

"Because I became attracted to someone else," she said looking at Dallas.

After that we dropped the subject. Dallas helped Halley in the kitchen, clearing the table and washing dishes, while the rest of us went to look for Sodapop.

We found him sitting on a bench in the park. "Hey Sodapop. What're you doing sitting here all by your lonesome?" Steve asked walking over to him.

I saw him wipe his eyes before looking up. "Hey guys. I'm not doing nothing. Just thinking, that's all."

"About what?" Pony asked.

"I'm trying to figure out how my girlfriend and my friend could hook up like that behind my back."

"Aww man. Don't worry about it too much," Johnny said.

"Yeah, you know how Dallas is. When he wants something, he gets it," said Darry.

"Yeah, I know. But why did he have to want _my _girlfriend?"

"I don't know man. It probably won't last long though if Dallas pulls a stupid stunt like he always does. Halley will be back in your arms in no time," Pony said.

"What do you mean by _stupid stunt_?" I asked.

"With every girlfriend he has, he ends up cheating on her."

"Are you serious?" Darry, Pony, and Soda nodded. I looked at Arya. "And you're letting your younger sister date the son of a bitch?"

"I didn't know, so don't try and blame this all on me," Arya said.

"Don't worry Soda. It'll be okay. This whole thing will blow over and Halley will see how much you mean to her," said Hannah, who was now sitting on the bench on the other side of him.

"Come on Soda. Let's go back to the girls' house," Darry said.

"Okay. Let's go," Soda said and reluctantly got up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey again. I finally got a chance to update. I've been busy with homework and studying for finals. So to the disclaimer. Sadly, I do not own any of The Outsiders, even though I would definitely like to have Dallas Winston, but whatever. **

**SodaNDallysgrl410- I'm glad you like the new match up with Halley and Dally, but I'm sorry it had to be Soda she broke up with. But this breakup is only mild to the drama I intend to write in. **

**On with the story...**

**Chapter 11**

**Pony's POV**

We reached the girls' house and Two-Bit immediately went to the TV and put Mickey on. Aubree, Johnny, and Hannah sat down and watched with him. Soda and Steve stayed outside, sitting on the porch steps. Arya and Darry had gone in the kitchen and upstairs to look for Halley and Dallas.

A few minutes later, Arya and Darry came back into the living room.

"They aren't here," Arya said, "I have no clue where they could've gone."

"It's no big deal. They probably went for a walk," Hannah said.

"Or maybe they're off somewhere kissing."

"Aubree! Don't say stuff like that when Soda's around. He's upset enough as it is," Arya said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Halley's POV**

It had started out as a walk but we soon got tired of walking and ended up at the lot sitting in the grass.

"How do you think Soda's doing?" I asked Dally.

"I don't know, but probably not too well. I mean, come on, he's gotta be disappointed. He lost you to a hood like me."

"You're not a hood Dallas. You're just…..a tough greaser.

"Do you think everyone found him yet?"

"Probably. He couldn't have gone far. Right now everyone's probably at your house, wondering where we are."

"Maybe, but that's okay because I love being with you." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

I rested my head on his shoulder, he kissed the top of my head, and put his arm around my waist, and we sat there and watched the sun set.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dally's POV**

When it got dark, me and Halley headed back to her house. We walked hand in hand, under the stars.

When we walked into her house, everyone was scattered throughout the house. Arya, Darry, Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit were in the kitchen playing poker. Steve was winning. Aubree and Pony must've been in her room, and Hannah and Johnny were sitting on the couch watching TV.

Halley and I quietly headed upstairs to her room. It was late so she went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. I threw my jacket on her desk chair, took off my shoes, and layed down on her bed.

A moment later, she came out of the bathroom and layed down next to me. She rolled on top of me and kissed me passionately on the lips. I let her stay there for a little while, then I rolled over on top of her and kissed her.

"I gotta go. If I don't get downstairs soon, the couch is gonna be taken," I told her.

"Okay. Good night," she said and with a quick kiss I was gone.

When I got down there, Johnny was in the chair and everyone else was either gone or in bed. I went into the living room and took my place on the couch.

Around 2:00 a.m. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I could've cared less so I just kept my eyes closed. Soon after, I felt someone place their hand on my arm. I opened my eyes and saw Halley standing over me.

"What are you doin' down here?" I whispered.

"I was lonely and couldn't sleep, so I decided I would come down here and lay with you," she whispered, looking at me.

I looked at her for a minute. "Come on," I whispered and raised my arm so that she could climb on the couch next to me. Then I put my arm around her. She moved closer to me and pulled my arm tighter around her. She seemed to fit perfectly against my body.


	12. Chapter 12

**I thought I'd add another chapter since I haven't updated in awhile, so enjoy. Please R&R.**

**Chapter 12**

**Halley's POV**

I woke up sometime around 8:00 a.m. and it still seemed quiet. Dallas was still asleep, so I moved closer to him and he wrapped his arm tighter around me. I soon fell back to sleep.

About an hour later I woke up to the sound of the screen door slamming closed. It was quiet again after that.

I heard someone whispering somewhere in the living room. I opened my eyes and saw Two-Bit, Steve, and Soda standing a couple of feet away from the couch.

"Aww, how cute is this. A tough hood like Dallas Winston cuddling with an innocent seventeen year old girl," Steve said.

"What is the world coming to?" Two-Bit said shortly after.

Soda stood there quietly, looking somewhat hurt by what he saw.

"Hey guys," I whispered, trying not to wake up Dallas. I went to get up but Dallas pulled me on top of him and kissed me on the lips.

"Dallas, stop," I said playfully, "we have company."

He looked up and saw the guys staring at us. "Hey," he said to them.

"This is the second time me and Steve have found you laying together," Two-Bit said, "This is totally unacceptable."

"You two sure are a pain in the ass," Dally told them, giving them his famous ice cold glare.

"Why thank you," Two-Bit replied.

Aubree walked in then. She looked over at us, sighed, and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. I was still on top of Dallas with the guys staring at us.

"You all stayin' for breakfast?" Aubree yelled from the kitchen.

"Yup, of course. Where else are we gonna get good food without paying for it?"

"I don't know, but you could probably lift something from somewhere," I told him.

"Yeah, you're probably right, but it's still not the same."

I got off of Dally and went into the kitchen. "Where is everyone?" I asked Aubree.

"Darry and Arya are at work, Hannah and Johnny are somewhere, and Pony's at his house."

"Oh." All of a sudden, I heard a crash coming from the living room. I ran in there and found Soda and Dallas fighting. Two-Bit and Steve were standing there watching.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" I yelled. They continued to fight. I looked over at Two-Bit and Steve. "Well do something," I told them, angrily. Steve went over and grabbed Soda and Two-Bit grabbed Dallas and pulled them apart. Dallas had a bloody lip and Soda had a black eye.

"What the hell did you guys think you were doing?" I yelled at them.

"Don't look at me," Dallas said, "You left and he attacked me." He had that angry look in his eyes.

I looked over at Soda. He wouldn't look me in the eye. "What did you think you were doing?"

"It was nothing. Forget it," he said.

"It was something and I'm not gonna forget it. Now why the hell did you attack him?"

"Damn it Halley! How do you think I feel right now? You left me for Dallas Winston! I feel like shit."

"Guys, can you give me and Soda a minute?"

"Sure. Come on, let's go outside," Steve said. Dallas reluctantly followed.

I went and sat down on the couch. "Soda, come sit. We need to work this out." He came and sat down next to me.

"Listen Soda. I'm extremely sorry that I hurt you. I really care about you and I always will. It's just that you're not the right guy for me and I'm not the right girl for you. You'll find someone to love but it's not me. You gotta understand that. I really, really like Dallas."

"Yeah I know. I figured you liked him when you dumped me."

"You're a great guy Soda. You sweet, funny, caring, handsome. You're perfect. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Yeah I know, but I love you Halley."

"I do love you Soda, but not in the way you want me to. I love you like a brother. You're my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without you." That last line seemed to put a small smile on his face.

"Thanks Halley. I'm still upset but I do know that you care. I'll get over you eventually but it's gonna be tough. Oh yeah. And good luck with Dallas. You're gonna need it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Dallas has a history with cheating on girlfriends. It's like he gets bored with just one so he moves around. Just be careful."

"Don't worry, Soda, I will." I said hugging him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thatnks for letting me know about Dallas. I'll change that."

That put a smile on his face. "I know you will. You're one determined girl, Halley."

I smiled. "Come on. Let's go get some ice for that eye and some for Dallas' lip."


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own The Outsiders but I do own Halley, Arya, Hannah, Aubree, and any other characters that do not seem familiar to the original story. Well, on with the story...**

**Chapter 13**

**Dally's POV**

It's been two weeks since the fight between me and Soda, and since then we've worked things out. We're back to how we used to be before the whole "Halley infatuation" came between us. My lip is healed, except for a scar on my bottom lip, and Soda's black eye is clearing up.

Since I've arrived, I've become friends with the whole gang. They're all used to the way I act now, except for Two-Bit, who's still scared of me sometimes. But that's okay. I gotta keep my edge somehow.

This kid, Johnny, is like the pet of the gang. Everyone's real nice to him. He's kinda grown on me. He hangs around me a lot, so I've made it my job to look out for him. It seems like he looks up to me, but that's not necessarily a good thing. Some of the things I say and do, I don't wanna catch him doing or saying. But don't think I'm going soft. It's only Halley and Johnny that affect me.

I was sitting on the curb when I saw Johnny coming down the road towards me.

"Hey Johnnycakes," I said when he reached me, "What's up?"

"Hey Dal. Uhh…nothing really. I just have a favor to ask you. If it's all right that is," he said sitting down besides me.

"Sure Johnny. Shoot."

"Okay. I was wondering if you could maybe double date with me and Hannah. It's our first date and I'm kinda nervous and have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

"Yeah, Johnny. No problem. I'm just gonna have to check with Halley, but I'm sure she'll be okay with it."

"Okay, great. Thanks Dallas."

"No problem Johnnycakes. Tonight we can all go catch a movie. Then we can go for a walk in the park or something."

"Alright. Tonight's gonna be real tuff," he said getting up from the curb. "Thanks Dal. I'll see ya later." Then he walked away.

School had started Monday so everyone was either there or at work, except for Johnny who didn't go much. Friday's classes would be over soon so I decided I'd go fill Halley in on me and Johnny's plans for tonight.

I walked over to the high school and sat on the steps. I thought I'd surprise Halley when she came out. About ten minutes later people started coming out of the doors so I got off the steps. Halley walked out of the building, talking to Two-Bit and some broad.

Halley looked around the school yard. Her face looked shocked when her eyes fell on me. She instantly ran over to me and kissed me.

"Hey cowboy," she said, using the nickname she had given me when I started riding at the rodeos.

"Hey beautiful," I said and kissed her again. The girl and Two-Bit were soon over to us.

"Well who do we got here?" asked the girl.

"Oh, sorry. Emily, this is my boyfriend Dallas. Dallas, this is my best friend Emily."

"Hey," I said to her.

"Halley, you sure know how to pick your men," she said, "First Soda, now him. You have very good taste."

"Yes I know," she said, "Come on, let's go. I don't wanna hang around here any longer than I have to."

"Okay," I said, putting my arm around her waist. "I have something to talk to you about."

'Okay. What is it?"

"Johnny has a date with Hannah tonight so he asked me if we'd go along. So I told him we would. So if it's alright with you, we're gonna go with them to catch a movie and maybe do other stuff."

"Well I already had _stuff _planned for us," she said, giving me a flirtatious grin, "but we can tag along with them if you want."

I regretted agreeing to go with Johnny at that point because I really wanted to go along with Halley's _plans_ but I had already told Johnny we'd go, so I couldn't back out now.

We continued the walk to the girls' house behind Emily and Two-Bit, who seemed to be getting pretty close. He usually only liked blondes, but he seemed to be making an exception for her.

We reached Halley's house and all four of us walked inside. The house was empty. We were the only ones there. Two-Bit went straight to the TV and turned on Mickey Mouse. The rest of use went into the kitchen to get some chocolate cake. Halley made it ,and hers is the best.

"Two-Bit, you want some?" Emily yelled from the kitchen.

"Sure. Bring me a beer too," he replied.

"Get off your ass and come get it yourself," Halley yelled back.

"Fine, I'll come get it myself." I heard the TV turn off and he came into the kitchen shortly after. He walked right to the fridge and took out a beer. "Anyone else want one?"

"Yeah, I'll have one," I told him.

"Me too," Emily said.

"Halley?" Two-Bit asked.

"Nope. I don't drink much."

Halley passed out the cake and we all sat at the table. "This is really good, Halley," Emily said.

"Thanks. It's a good thing I made it and not Aubree. Otherwise, it would've been way too sweet."

We finished our cake and then Halley and Emily went to Halley's room to do homework. Two-Bit and I went back into the living room and watched TV.

About half an hour later, Pony, Aubree, and Hannah walked in.

"Where's Halley?" Hannah asked.

"In her room. Why?"

"Because I need her, that's why."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sadly, I don't own The Outsiders or any of its characters. I do own anything that is not from the original novel.**

**Chapter 14**

**Halley's POV**

All of a sudden Hannah burst into my room. She looked stressed about something.

"Hannah, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Johnny asked me to a movie tonight. He asked me and I said yes."

"Yeah and what's wrong with that?"

"I have nothing to wear and I look horrible. I'm freaking out Halley. You have to help me."

"I will. Just calm down. Emily and I can get you ready. And then I'll get ready because me and Dally are double dating with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now go get in the shower." She went into the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on.

"We'll have to do homework another time," I said, looking at Emily, "Right now we need to get Hannah ready."

"No problem. Let's go look in her closet and pick out an outfit for her," Emily said.

"Okay, let's go."

We walked into Hannah's room and raided her closet. We were looking through her clothes for about thirty minutes when we found the perfect outfit—a white, knee-length skirt, a baby blue polo shirt, and white sandals.

We took the outfit and went back to my room. Hannah was sitting on my bed in a bathrobe.

"Here, put this on," I said, giving her the outfit.

When she was dressed, we had her sit in a chair and we did her hair and make-up. I applied the make-up lightly, but so it still accentuated her features. Emily was curling her hair so it had a little more life to it.

When we got done, she looked beautiful. We really did a good job. It was 6:00 when we finished so I had to start getting ready.

"I'll be back. Gotta hop in the shower."

About fifteen minutes later, I got out of the shower, wrapped myself in a towel, and went back into my room to pick out an outfit. Hannah was sitting on my bed and Emily was at my mirror, fixing her make-up. I went straight to my closet.

I grabbed my favorite pair of jeans, which fit my shape perfectly, a black tank top, and tennis shoes. I put some make-up on and parted my hair to the side and clipped the front back.

We were finally ready so we walked out of my room. Johnny was already at our house, sitting on the couch watching TV with Dally and Two-Bit. When we walked into the living room, the guys looked up. Johnny saw Hannah and his jaw dropped. He was dumbfounded.

Dally walked over and kissed me. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey cowboy," I said and we kissed again.

Johnny finally recovered and went over to talk to Hannah. "Hi. You look…..amazing," he told her.

Hannah blushed. "Thank you."

"We better get going," I said, "Emily, you going home?"

"No, I think I'll stay here with Two-Bit."

"Okay. Bye. Emily, behave."

"Don't worry. I will. Have a good time."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Dally's POV**

We walked to the movies in a line. I had my arm around Halley's waist and she had hers around mine. Johnny was walking next to me and Hannah was on the other side of him.

We paid to get in instead of sneaking in, since this was a date. We walked over to the seating area. Halley and I grabbed the back row and Johnny and Hannah sat a few rows in front of us. Halley and I were gonna end up making out and we didn't want to be sitting in front of Johnny and Hannah when we did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Johnny's POV**

We sat down and the movie started a few minutes later. Almost immediately after it started, Dallas and Halley were making out.

I was really nervous. I had no idea what I was supposed to do so I sat there silently and watched the movie. I glanced over at Hannah occasionally and sometimes caught her looking back at me.

About three quarters of the way through the movie, her hand was on the arm rest so I decided to try and hold her hand. I moved my hand and placed it on top of hers. She didn't mind. She looked over at me and smiled, which caused me to smile back. We sat like that for the rest of the movie.

The movie ended and Halley and Dallas were still making out. I didn't want to be rude and break them up but me and Hannah were getting impatient.

"Dallas," I said. He didn't hear me. "Dallas," I said, much louder than the first time.

He looked up. "What?" he asked frustrated. I hated to upset him but we wanted to leave.

"The movie's over."

"Oh. Okay, man. Let's get outta here."

After we left the movies, we went to the park and walked around. I was holding Hannah's hand the whole time. And we were actually talking. We don't usually talk much since we're both shy.

"How'd you like the movie?" I asked her.

"It was good. I liked it. How'd you like it?"

"I liked it," I replied, partly because she liked it and partly because it was a pretty good movie.

We talked about other things too. We reached a bench and we decided to sit down and look at the stars.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Halley's POV**

We were walking a little behind Johnny and Hannah. We didn't want to interfere with their date. It seemed to be going good. They were holding hands and were actually talking to one another. It was very cute.

"Looks like everything's goin' well," Dally said to me.

"Yeah, it does. It was nice of you to agree to help him out with this."

"He's my friend. It was the least I could do."

"I like this side of you Dallas Winston," I said to him. "It's kinda sexy."

He looked at me and grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I think your dangerous side is extremely sexy too but, you being nice to other people. It's not a side anyone sees very often."

"Yeah. I can put on my dangerous act now if you like," he said and smiled. Then he whispered something in my ear that I wouldn't like to repeat but really turned me on.

"Come on," I said, taking him by the hand and leading him to where Johnny and Hannah were. "We'll catch you later. We're gonna go. Have fun."

"Okay, bye," they said.

I grabbed Dallas's hand and pulled him away.

"Where we goin'?" he asked.

"My house. We're gonna have some fun," I said smiling at him.

We reached my house and walked inside. Two-Bit and Emily were gone. I walked around the house checking to see if anyone else was home. And found a note saying Aubree was staying over a friend's house and Arya was gone for the night.

I walked back into the living room where I had left Dallas, and started kissing him.

"Wait a minute. What if someone's home?" he asked.

"They aren't. I checked. They're gone for the night," I said still kissing him.

"I want you," I said irresistibly.

He stopped kissing me and smiled the biggest I've ever seen him smile. He picked me up in his arms and carried me up to my room. He put me down and then shut and locked the door. He came back over to me and stuck his tongue in my mouth and started massaging mine with his. He moved us to the side of the room until I was against the wall. We stopped kissing long enough for me to pull his shirt off and for him to do the same with mine. He pushed me back up against the wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his around my waist. His hands moved up to my chest where he undid my bra. Then he picked me up again and carried me to my bed, where he placed me. He unbuttoned his jeans, and removed them and his briefs before removing mine and climbing on top of me. He started kissing my lips and continued to move down until he reached my stomach. Then he carefully slid into me, and started pushing harder and harder. I was overcome with the most pleasurable feeling throughout my entire body, and I moaned extremely loud. Dallas smiled. "Oh my god, Dallas!" I screamed and he laughed. Sometime after that, he groaned too and I smiled.

After awhile, we both couldn't take anymore. He pulled out of me and got on one side of the bed. I laid my head on his chest, he put his arm around me, and we both fell asleep.

**This was alittle weird to write but i had to get it over with. I hope you're enjoying my story so far and please read and review. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I, unfortunately, do not own The Outsiders. Never have, never will. But I do own many pictures of Matt Dillon. :-D**

**On with the story...**

**Chapter 16**

**Halley's POV**

I woke up the next morning and Dallas was already awake. "Hey beautiful," he said and kissed me on top of the head.

"Hey cowboy," I said.

"How you feelin'?" he asked.

"Tired."

"Yeah, me too. You sure gave me a work out," he said and I laughed.

"What time is it?"

"11:00."

"Really? I've been sleeping that long?"

"Yup."

I was really surprised by that. I never sleep real long. Then I remembered my family and the gang. "Oh my god. Did anyone come home?"

"Yeah, Arya came in this morning and I told her you were still sleeping. And Two-Bit and Steve came by and started yelling. So I told them that if they didn't shut up I'd kill 'em. Two-Bit must've thought I was serious because he shut up. Then they left."

"Oh great. Well I'd better go take a shower and get dressed."

"Well I guess I'm gonna head over to the Curtis's since I gotta shower too," he said getting up.

"Or you could just join me," I said.

"Really?" he asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Come on," I said and walked into the bathroom. I undressed, turned on the shower, climbed in, and shortly after he was in there with me.

We kissed for awhile but then I pushed him away so I could finish showering. When I was done, I got out, grabbed a towel, and left Dally in the shower by himself.

A few minutes later, he walked back into my room, wrapped in a towel. He came over to where I was doing my make-up and started kissing my neck.

"Dally, stop it," I said giggling, "We can't do this again."

"Fine. I'll stop for now."

"Thank you. Now go put some clothes on."

"If I have to…"

"You do, so go."

We both got dressed and then I walked him to the door to say goodbye. "Good bye. I'll see you later," I said and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Yeah, bye," he said and kissed me again. We kissed about five more times before he finally left.

As soon as Dallas was gone, Two-Bit burst through the door. "Halley gally, you home?" he yelled.

"Yes I am and you don't have to yell," I said, walking into the living room.

"How was your night?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Fine," I replied.

"Did you do anything or _anyone_?"

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"I know Dallas stayed the night so don't play dumb."

"So what if he did. That doesn't mean we did anything."

"Yeah but I know you and from what I've heard about Dallas, I'm sure you two did _something_."

"Yeah, okay Two-Bit," I said sarcastically.

"Well I'm sure everyone else will believe me when I tell them. And this time it will be true."

I tensed up. "Two-Bit Matthews, if you tell anyone, I'll kill you. Especially Arya and Soda."

"Don't worry, I won't tell," he said and went into the kitchen for a beer.

I went outside and sat on the porch steps. "Halley!" I looked up and saw Hannah coming towards the house. "Hey Hannah."

"Guess what," she said.

"What?"

"Johnny kissed me! On the lips!"

"Oh my god. When?" I was just as excited as she was.

"Last night, after you and Dallas left. We were looking up at the stars, then we both looked at each other and he kissed me! It was so romantic."

"Yeah, it sounds it."

"So what did you and Dallas do after you left us?"

I was wondering if I should tell her what happened between me and Dallas. It's not like she'd tell anyone. If it was Aubree, it'd be a different story. I came to the conclusion that I wouldn't tell her exactly what happened.

"We came here, hung out, and kissed and stuff."

"Oh, sounds fun."

"Oh, it was."

After that, we went inside the house and went into Hannah's room, because mine was still messy from the night before, and talked about her and Johnny's date.

**Dally's POV**

After I left Halley's, I started walking over to Buck's. "Hey Dal. Man, wait up." I looked over my shoulder and saw Johnny running towards me. I stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Hey Johnnycakes. What's up man?"

"I kissed her, man, I kissed her!"

"Hannah? You kissed Hannah?"

"Yeah man, who else?"

"That's cool Johnny. When'd you do that?"

"After you and Halley left us in the park. It was tuff, man. We were sitting on the bench, looking at the sky. Then we looked at each other and I kissed her."

"That's real tuff Johnny."

"Yeah," he paused. "So where did you and Halley go?"

"Back to her house," I said, hoping I wouldn't have to say anymore.

"Oh," he said. I'm assuming he knew what I meant because his eyes got big.

We walked in silence the rest of the way to Buck's. When we got there, I went inside and he said something about having to meet Pony somewhere, so he continued walking.


	17. Chapter 17

**I, sadly, do not own the outsiders. I only own Halley, Hannah, Arya, Aubree, and Emily. **

**Chapter 17**

**Halley's POV**

It's been a few weeks since me and Dally had sex. And we both still enjoy being with one another. He hasn't cheated on me, so maybe the guys are wrong about him. Maybe he's changed.

Well it was Saturday, which meant no school. Emily was coming over to hang out for the day and maybe to spend the night. I haven't talked to her since that Friday. She should actually be here any minute now.

I was in the kitchen frosting the cake I had just made, when Emily came through the back door.

"Hello my love," she said.

"Hey darlin'," I replied. We've had these nicknames for each other since we were twelve.

She came and sat down at the table. "I see you've made me one of your famous chocolate cakes."

"Actually, I made it for myself. I've been craving some all week and I finally got around to making one. But I suppose you can have a piece if you want."

"Oh, I want. I love your cake," she said taking the slice that I had just cut for myself. I cut myself another piece and sat down next to Emily.

"So, how was your night with Two-Bit?" I asked her.

"Oh, it was fine when you left. We made out, watched TV, made out again. Then we got bored and went to Buck's for a party. He ditched me as soon as he saw some blonde bimbo, no offense."

"None taken." I was used to her complaining about Two-Bit. She did it so much.

"Well enough about me. Did you and Dallas have fun?"

"Yes. Tons of fun," I said, remembering back to that Friday night and trying not to smile. Emily stared at me for a few minutes and then she said, "You slept with him!"

"Wait, what?" I asked. She always knew these things just by looking at my expressions.

"You slept with Dallas Winston!"

"Will you be quiet? I don't want the whole neighborhood to know."

"Oh my god. What was it like? What was he like?"

"It was amazing and he was…..incredible."

"I'm sure he was. So does anyone else know besides me?"

"Umm…yeah. There's Two-Bit, Johnny, and maybe Hannah and Steve."

"All these people knew before me! I should've been the first one you told."

"Well it's not like I told all of them."

"It's okay. I forgive you. Next time, tell me first."

"Yeah okay," I said and playfully rolled my eyes.

"Is there anything else you should tell me?" asked Emily.

"Yeah, actually there is. I think I'm pregnant."

"What! Does Dallas know? How'd he take it?"

"I think I'm pregnant and Dallas is taking it well because I haven't told him yet."

"Well you need to soon. Like today."

"I'll tell him sometime soon. Don't worry," I told her, having no intention of telling him anytime soon.

After that we finished off the cake and continued to talk. Around 6:00, we ran out of things to talk about and do.

"Wanna go to Buck's?" Emily asked.

"Sure, I guess. We have nothing else to do." We went in my room and picked out clothes for us to wear to the party.

I put on a white baby doll shirt and my favorite pair of jeans. I did my make-up, so it looked like I had barely any on, and Emily curled my hair.

Emily wore an orange halter top with jeans. She put her make-up on and threw her hair up in a messy bun.

I left a note for Arya, telling her where we were, just in case we were out later than her. Soon after, we were out the door and walking in the direction of Buck's.

"Is Dally gonna be there?" Emily asked me on our way there.

"I don't know. Probably. He spends most of his time there, now that he's got himself a room.

"Oh, so we're gonna get to see him?"

"Yup," I said as we walked into Buck's house.

We saw the gang and went over to talk to them. Emily was flirting with Two-Bit, again. I was talking to Steve when Soda came over.

"Hey Halley. Wanna dance?"

"Hi Sodapop. I'd love to dance with you," I said and he led me out onto the dance floor.

"So Sodapop, what have you been up to lately? I haven't seen you much."

"Mostly working. Sometimes I go to the movies with Steve, Pony, and Johnny. What's goin' on with you?"

"Nothing really. School, hanging with the gang, and Dallas."

"That's tuff." The song finished after that.

"I'll see ya later Sodapop. I'm gonna go look for Dallas." I kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

I saw Tim standing with his brother, Curly, and some other guys in his gang. "Well look who's comin' over?" I heard Curly say. "Shut the hell up," Tim said back.

"Hey Halley. Haven't seen you in awhile," Tim said.

"Yeah, I've been busy. Have you seen Dallas anywhere?"

"Yeah, I saw him about half an hour ago but I don't know where he is now."

"Thanks Tim."

"No problem."

I looked around some more but I didn't see him anywhere. _Maybe he's in his room, _I thought and headed upstairs.

I got to his room and walked in, and I did not expect to see what I saw going on. Dallas was on his bed, with his shirt off, with another girl making out. Oh my god! I know that girl. She's a fucking Soc. Cherry Valance. I knew her from school.

"You fucking bastard," I said and got his attention. He looked up and when he saw me, his face went pale.

"Halley, wait. I can explain," Dallas said.

"Screw you," I said and ran out of the room and down the stairs. I ran out of the door and all the way to my house, where I sat crying on the couch.

There was a knock at the door. "Dallas, go away. I don't want to talk to you," I said.

"It's not Dallas. It's Soda. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come on." He came in and sat next to me on the couch. I tried to wipe my tears away but more kept falling.

"Halley, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Dallas….he cheated on me with that bitch Cherry Valance," I said, between sobs.

He put his arm around me. "Cherry Valance, the soc?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, but I don't see how they know each other."

"I think I do." I looked up at Soda, confused. "Pony, Johnny, and Dallas went to the movies last week and they sat behind two socy girls. Pony said Dallas was hitting on one of them. She must've been Cherry."

"That fucking ass. How could he not tell me this."

"I don't know. I'm so sorry Halley."

"It's not your fault Sodapop. He's the one who cheated, not you." All of a sudden, I felt like I was gonna be sick. "Could you excuse me?" I said and ran into the bathroom as fast as I could and threw up. Soda came in a few minutes later to check up on me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I haven't been feeling well for the past week," I said. I was thinking about whether or not I should tell him I was pregnant.

"Halley, what's wrong?" Soda asked.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"You're what? Oh Halley." I started crying all over again and Soda just held me in his arms, telling me everything was going to be okay, but it wasn't.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Halley's POV**

The next morning, Soda came with me to the store to get a pregnancy test. We brought it back to my house. I went directly into the bathroom.

I came out sometime later and Soda was sitting on the couch. "I'm pregnant," I said quietly. Soda came over and hugged me. "So it's a definite thing then?" I nodded. "Oh Halley. It'll be alright."

"How am I gonna tell Dallas?" I said, resting my head on Soda's shoulder.

"I don't know. But you have to tell him….soon."

"I will. Once I get over the fact that he cheated on me. Soda, is this how you felt when I cheated on you?"

"Yeah, I felt pretty horrible, but I did eventually forgive you and Dallas."

"Yeah, I know. But I also wasn't pregnant when I cheated on you."

"Yeah, so I guess this kinda makes things difficult."

"Just a little. But I will tell him. Next time I see him."

"Promise?"

"Promise. And you gotta promise not to tell anyone. You and Emily are the only one's who know."

"Well I think they're gonna figure it out once you start to show," he said jokingly and gave me his movie star grin.

"Come on Sodapop. I'm trying to be serious," I said, but I couldn't help but smile.

"I promise. Now let's go find the rest of the gang."

We left my house and checked all the usual hang out places. Well, all of them except Buck's. I didn't want to go back there after last night.

We ended up finding Emily, Two-Bit, and Steve at the Dingo, sitting at a booth in the back.

"Hey Halley gally. What were you doin' with my friend Soda over here?" Two-Bit said as we walked over to the booth.

"Just talkin'. And what have you been doin' with my best friend Emily?"

"Stuff."

"Oh yeah. And I bet I know what kind of stuff too," I said smiling, "since Emily does tell me _everything_."

"Sure."

"Fine, don't believe me. Emily, can I talk to you for a sec. Alone."

"Yeah," she said, climbing over Two-Bit to get out of the booth. We went outside to talk.

"Emily, I'm pregnant."

"You know for sure?"

"Yeah, I took the test this morning and it was positive."

"Oh," she paused, "Have you told Dally yet?"

"No, I don't really want to see him after what happened last night. So I promised Soda I'd tell him next time I see him, which hopefully won't be for awhile and by then he'll figure it out just by looking at me."

"Wait a minute. Let's go back a few steps. What happened last night?"

"I didn't tell you?" She shook her head. "Well after I danced with Soda, I went to look for Dallas and found him in his room with that Soc, Cherry Valance."

"Oh my god! He cheated on you!" I nodded. "I can't believe it! That fucking idiot!"

"Calm down Emily. I'm upset enough as it is."

Oh, right. Sorry."

"It's okay. But I still gotta figure out how to tell Dallas. I mean, it is his."

"Yeah, I guess you should." We stood there in silence for a moment.

"Let's go back inside with the guys," I said, "And please don't tell anyone."

"I won't. I promise," Emily said and we walked back to the booth and sat down. Emily sat next to Two-Bit, and I sat on the other side, between Steve and Soda.

About fifteen minutes later, Dallas walked in with some guys. I saw this and tried to hide behind Soda but it was too late. He saw us and walked over to our table.

"Hey Dallas. What're you doin' here?" Two-Bit asked.

"Just hangin' with some people," he replied and looked at me.

"Halley, tell him," Soda whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry Soda. I can't." I climbed over Soda and hastily walked outside.

"Halley," a voice that I recognized as Dallas's, called from behind me. "Halley wait!"

"No, I don't want to talk to you."

"You don't have to talk, just listen. Halley, I'm so sorry. It's just that I met Cherry and I kinda lost control and—."

"Yeah I see that. The guys were right about you! They told me to be careful with you because you'd just disappoint me and guess what! You did!" I was yelling by now, and I could see that he was getting angry.

"Well you cheated on Soda. It's not like it's any different then what you and me did," he yelled back.

"Yes it is!"

"Yeah, how?"

"I'm pregnant, Dallas! That's how it's different!"

"You're what?" he said, somewhat shocked by the words that had just come out of my mouth.

"I'm pregnant," I repeated in a quieter tone.

"How could—How did this happen?"

"Well, that's a pretty stupid question Dallas," I said, still upset with him.

"I know how it happened!" he snapped back at me. He was pacing and running his hands through his hair.

By now the gang had come outside and had heard my news. Two-Bit and Steve looked just as shocked as Dallas did.

Dallas looked at me one more time and then walked away, without saying another word to me.

"Come on Halley." Soda and Emily were trying to get me back to my house. I'm pretty sure they could see that I was on the verge of tears.

They finally got me home and sat with me on the couch while I cried on Soda's shoulder and Emily patted my back.

**Dally's POV**

After that argument with Halley, I had to get away. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. How could she be pregnant? We only had sex once!

When I left the Dingo, I didn't really know where I was heading. I eventually ended up at Tim's house. I could talk to him about this situation.

I knocked on the door. "Hey Shepard, it's me Dallas."

The door opened. "Hey Dal. What're you doin' here? I thought you were gonna straighten things out with your girl."

"Yeah, I tried but we got into an argument instead," I told him," Can I come in? I need some advice."

"Yeah, sure," he said, stepping aside so I could walk in. I went and sat on the couch. Tim sat in a chair across from me.

"So Dal, what's wrong?"

"Halley's pregnant."

"She's what?"

"She's pregnant."

"Oh, well, what're ya gonna do about it?"

"I don't know. That's kinda why I came here. I need your advice."

"Well, I haven't really been in your situation, Dal. But you should probably try and make things right between the two of you and help her out before and after the baby comes. Then, it's up to her to decide if she wants you back."

"Yeah, so that means I should probably get a job, huh?"

"Yup, since you're gonna need money now."

"Okay, but she won't even look at me now. How am I supposed to get her to work things out with me?"

"I don't know, man. You'll figure something out."

"I guess." I sat there on his couch for a long time thinking about the situation and how I was supposed to make things right. Soda would know what to do, he's the romantic one, but he won't help me because he's on Halley's side. Darry's not really romantic so he wouldn't be able to help me. Ponyboy wouldn't know what to do because he's not really into the whole romance thing yet. Soda was my only hope.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Halley's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I was still on the couch. My face felt stiff from the dried up tears from yesterday. Emily was sleeping in the armchair and I was leaning on Soda with his arms around me. I guess this could've been romantic were it not for the current situation.

I slowly got up from the couch so I wouldn't wake up Soda, and went into the bathroom. I splashed some cool water on my face to wake me up and to also get rid of the tears. After that, I went into the kitchen, poured myself some milk, got some chocolate cake, and sat down at the table.

About twenty minutes later, Soda walked into the kitchen and sat down next to me, where I was reading a book.

"Good morning sleepyhead," I said to him.

He smiled. "Good mornin'. How'd ya sleep?"

"Fine. You are a very comfortable person to fall asleep on."

"Thanks, I think….So what're you gonna do about Dallas and the baby?"

"I don't know what I'm gonna do about Dallas but I'm definitely keeping the baby."

"I can help you if you want. I wouldn't mind."

"Thanks Sodapop. That's really sweet of you. And I can use all the help I can get, if it's not a problem."

He smiled. "No problem at all. I'd be more than happy to help you." I smiled. "So when are you going to tell Arya?"

"I don't know. Probably tonight when she gets home from work. I want to tell everyone at once so I might wait until everyone's here."

"Yeah, that'd probably be good so then you don't have to explain things more than once." Just then Emily walked into the room.

"Why hello darlin'. You slept well," I said.

"Yes I did. Your chair is very comfortable." She sat down at the table with us. "So what are you two talkin' about?"

"Stuff about the baby and when I'm gonna tell everyone."

"Oh and when would that be?"

\

"Tonight when everyone comes here for dinner, as usual."

"Oh, well, good luck with that. Well I will see you later. I gotta get home. Let me know how they take it."

"Okay, bye," I said and Emily left.

"Well I gotta go too. Shower and stuff. If you want I can come back in like an hour and we can hang out," said Soda.

"Yeah Sodapop. That'd be great."

"Okay, bye." He came over and kissed me on the top of my head and left.

I sat at the table for about ten more minutes reading the paper. There wasn't anything interesting so I put it down. Then I went upstairs, showered, and changed. When I came back downstairs, Two-Bit was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Halley gally," he said.

"What do ya want Two-Bit?"

"I just came to check up on you. After yesterday and all."

"Well I'm fine. Soda and Emily were with me."

"Have you decided what you're gonna do?"

"With Dallas or the baby?"

"Both."

"I'm keeping the baby whether anyone likes it or not. And I don't know what I'm gonna do with Dallas. I don't even want to think about him right now."

"Okay. We won't talk about him then," he paused, "so what're you doin' today?"

"I will be hanging out with Soda and later I will be telling Arya about the baby."

"Oh, how fun."

"Oh yeah, tons."

"Well I better be goin'. Gotta meet Emily at the Dingo."

I smiled. "See ya later. Make sure you're here for dinner," I yelled out the door.

"When aren't I?" he yelled back and continued walking down the street.

I closed the door and sat down on the couch and waited for Soda to come. About fifteen minutes later he walked in.

"So what're we going to do today Sodapop?" I asked as he came and sat down next to me on the couch.

"I thought we could go get some food, walk around, go to the movies, and then come back here and tell everyone you're 'with child'."

"Oh sounds fun, except for that last thing you mentioned." Soda gave me a look. "Yeah, I know. I have to tell them," I paused, "Well let's get goin'. We don't have all day."

"Okay, let's go." He took my hand and we were out the door.

We walked over to the Dingo and sat down at a booth. We ordered burger, fries, and coca-colas, and started to talk.

"Have you thought about what you're gonna name the baby?"

"Actually I have. If it's a girl, I wanna name her Lena, Lorelai, or Piper. And if it's a boy, Matt or Lucas."

"I like them. Now you just gotta choose one or the other."

"Yeah. It's a tough decision. Plus I got plenty of time to decide. Almost nine months."

"Yup." We finished our food and left the Dingo and walked around for awhile. We ran into Tim when we reached the lot.

"Hey Tim," I said.

"Hey Hal," he replied, "Have you seen Dallas anywhere?"

I looked down and didn't answer. Soda saw this and answered for me. "Sorry Tim, we haven't seen Dallas since yesterday afternoon."

"Really? He was at my house yesterday but he seemed to have disappeared over night."

"Sorry, we can't help you."

"No problem. And Halley, congratulations. Even though I'm happy for you, I'm glad it didn't happen when we were goin' out. I definitely wouldn't have been ready for a kid."

"Thanks Tim, I think," I said and he walked away. We continued our walk in the direction of the cinema.

I don't know what the movie was called. It was some western movie with Paul Newman. It was okay but not really my taste of movies. When it ended, it was 5:00 and Arya should've been arriving at the house any time now, so Soda and I headed in that direction.

Arya and Darry were just pulling up as we arrived at the house, so we all walked inside together. Everyone was already there, waiting for the food. Even Emily was there, sitting on Two-Bit's lap, as there was no room left on the couch or chair. Arya and Darry went into the kitchen and started dinner while the rest of us sat in the living room and watched television.

In about twenty minutes the food was on the table and everyone was digging in. It was pasta, which just happens to be everyone's favorite, so it was gone in a matter of twenty minutes.

"Yummy. That sure was good," said Two-Bit.

"Yeah, we can tell. It's all over your face," Soda said and we all laughed.

Darry and Arya walked into the living room, where we all were, and sat down. I decided this would be as good a time as any to tell everyone my 'news.' I stood up, with Soda standing behind me. "Everyone, I have some news." Everyone looked up from what they were doing. "I'm…pregnant."

"You're what!" Arya said.

Darry looked over at Soda. "How could you let this happen, Soda. You should've been more responsible."

Soda interrupted him. "Whoa, hold up Darry. I didn't sleep with Halley (as much as I would've like to)." I hit him in the arm. "The baby's not mine."

"Phew, don't scare me like that."

"Whose is it then?" Arya asked.

"Dallas's."

"Oh…so that's why he left town this morning. Running away from his responsibilities as usual."

"He left? Just like that?" I said, tears forming in my eyes. "How the hell could he do this to me! I know I wasn't speaking to him but how could he just run away from this!"

Soda put his arm around me, whispering comforting things in my ear. "It's gonna be okay Halley. I said I'd help you and I will."

"Thanks Soda. You're so sweet." He smiled.

"So have you made a doctor's appointment yet?"

"No, but I will tomorrow."

"Good."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Dally's POV**

I arrived in New York around 3:00 in the afternoon, five days after hearing the news about the baby. I came here because this was where I grew up. It was my "home" away from "home," well if you can call the dump I lived in back in Oklahoma a home.

I had to get away from Tulsa for awhile. I needed time to think things over. I wasn't ready to be a father. I could just barely take care of myself. How was I supposed to support Halley and a kid?

I walked around the city for awhile, but then I decided I needed to find a place to stay. I had a feeling I was going to be here for awhile. I had some friends that lived around here, so I walked over to their house and knocked on the door.

A tall brunette with green eyes answered the door. "Dallas…what're you doin' here?" he asked, pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Jake. Needed some time away from Tulsa so I thought I'd come see what you two idiots were up to."

"Hey TJ, come look who's here," Jake yelled into the house. Soon a tall, muscular blonde with piercing blue eyes was standing in the doorway next to the brunette.

"Dallas Winston. Never expected to see you back here so soon."

"Neither did I," I said. TJ and Jake were tough, not tough like me, but a lot tougher than the greasers back in Tulsa. You had to be tough growing up on the streets of New York.

"Come in, man," TJ said, and moved out of the entrance. I walked in. The house looks just how it did the last time I was here. We all sat down in the living room and were quiet for a moment.

TJ broke the silence first. "So what brings you to the Big Apple, Dal?"

"Just thought I'd come check up on you two. See how you were doin'."

"Very thoughtful of ya, Dal Now what's the real reason you're here?" TJ always could tell when I was lying.

"I met a girl down in Tulsa, we dated, had sex. I did what I always do—cheated on her. She caught me. Then she told me she was pregnant."

"Wow, all that's happened since you went to see Soda?" I nodded. "So who's the chick?"

"She was Soda's girlfriend but she dumped him to date me."

"Why would she do a stupid thing like that?" TJ had Two-Bit's smart-ass comments. He was also almost as hard and cold as I was. Jake was different. He was kinda like Tim Shepard. Cold and mean when he had to be, otherwise he's a pretty compassionate guy.

"And then you screwed up and cheated on her?" Jake asked, "You're an idiot."

"Shut up!"

"So what're you plannin' to do here?"

"I need time to think about the whole situation. Think about what I'm gonna do. I just need somewhere to stay for awhile."

"Alright man. You can stay, but don't go getting' into any trouble. We don't have the money to bail you out again," TJ said.

"Thanks man," I said and leaned back on the couch.

"Yeah man, no problem."

**Halley's POV**

I have officially been pregnant for two months. I went to the doctors and that's what he told me. The morning sickness has been absolutely horrible. I really don't know why they call it "morning" sickness when it last all day.

Sodapop stayed true to his promise and has been helping me out as much as possible. He's been so sweet. He's great. If Dallas hadn't come around, we'd probably still be together.

I was standing in front of the mirror admiring my growing stomach. It really wasn't all that big, but you could tell it was growing. It was kinda hard to imagine that there was a human being growing inside of me. I wasn't showing much and that was kind of a good thing. I didn't want everyone at school to know, they'd just think that another Greaser whore got knocked up. I mean, they're gonna find out eventually, but I'm not ready for everyone to know. I'm actually kinda surprised they don't know. Two-Bit knows. It's kinda shocking that he hasn't told anyone.

Sodapop walked into my room and placed his hand on my stomach. "Hello baby. It's your Uncle Sodapop," he said, talking to my stomach. "Hey Hal," he said and kissed my forehead.

"Hey Sodapop. What're you doin' here at this time? I thought you had to work." I went and sat on the bed and he came and sat next to me.

"I did. I was told I didn't have to work all day. So I decided to come and check up on my niece. Oh, and I guess I came to check on you too since she is in _your _stomach." I hit him playfully in the stomach.

"How do you know it's a girl? Maybe it's a boy."

"Yeah, I guess it could be," he said looking disappointed. I just sighed and walked out into the kitchen, where I got myself some crackers and iced tea. Soda came in shortly with a smile on his face.

"You know I was kiddin', right?" he asked, "I'd be just as happy if it was a boy."

"I know, Sodapop. Don't worry about it. Now it you'll excuse me, I got some homework that I must finish," I said getting up from the table.

"Okay. I'll see ya later then. I'm gonna go find Two-Bit." He came over and kissed me on top of my head and walked out of the house.

I went into my room and sat on my bed, where I started doing my biology homework, which just so happens to be my worst subject. I wish Pony was here. He would've been able to help me, but he was out with Johnny.

I heard the door slam shut about twenty minutes later. Finally, a distraction. I really didn't want to do my homework.

"Halley," a female voice called from the living room. It was Emily. "In my room." She came in shortly after.

"So how is my niece or nephew?"

"He or she is fine. I'm fine. Thanks for asking," I said, saying the last part sarcastically.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. What brings you here? I thought you were hangin' out with Two-Bit today."

"Yeah, I was, until another blonde walks by and he couldn't control himself. _Again._ This is getting out of hand."

I laughed. "Sorry. It's Two-Bit. What do you expect? He likes four things—school, fights, Mickey Mouse, and blondes."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just once though, I wish he'd choose me over some dumb blonde." I ignored the comment.

"Love is a battlefield. You gotta fight for your man," I said and laughed silently to myself, "And if that doesn't work, you could always dye your hair blonde."

"I can't believe you're making fun of me," she complained and threw a pillow at me. "That's so not cool. You're supposed to be there for me when I need you."

"Sorry. So what can I help you with? I don't think I can give you much advice since my love life also sucks."

"You don't worry about your love life. Stress isn't good for the baby and, besides, Dallas will be back in your arms soon."

"Yeah sure. He's been gone for more than a month."

"He's in shock, that's all. He just needs time to think things over. He'll be back. And until then, you have Soda."

"Yeah, I guess," I said frowning. Thinking about Dallas always made me upset. I really missed him. And I just couldn't believe he left like he did. No goodbye. Nothing.

I assumed that she saw me get upset by the look on her face. "Let's go to the Dingo."

"Okay," I said and we walked out of the door, leaving my unfinished homework lying on my bed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Halley's POV**

People at school eventually found out that I was "with child." Well my stomach growing bigger everyday didn't hide the fact. I was five months pregnant and my stomach seemed huge.

Everyone also knew about the whole situation with Dallas. All the people at school knew I was dating the infamous Dallas Winston. They also knew about how he had cheated on me and had taken off when he found out about the baby. It seemed to me that the only fact they failed to know was that the person he had cheated on me with was, none other than, their beloved Cherry Valence.

All day at school, I walked around and people gave me looks of disgust. They all thought I was just another greaser who got knocked up by some guy. What they didn't know was that I thought me and Dallas were in love. I knew I loved him and I was sure he loved me, but, as it turned out, he didn't.

At lunch I sat with Steve, Hannah, Emily, and her new "boyfriend," Joe. I'm pretty sure she's just dating him to make Two-Bit jealous. Oh well. Eating lunch with them added some comfort to my very stressful day.

I was relieved when the bell signaled the end of the school day at 3:00. I hurried to my locker, got my things, and waited, outside the school building, for Two-Bit, Emily, and her new guy. Two-Bit was the first one out and he didn't look too happy.

"Hey Two-Bit," I said when he reached me.

"Hey Halley Gally. Hello baby," he said, saying the second hello to my stomach.

"What's wrong? You don't look like your normal goofy self."

"What do you think is wrong, Hal? Emily's with another guy! She's supposed to be _my _girl!"

I stifled a laugh. "I thought you two weren't goin' out. And if you were, you would've never guessed with all the other girls you hang all over."

"Well, we're not going out _officially_. But the way we act towards each other she should know she's my girl."

"Yeah, well, not everyone's a mind reader like you. Maybe you should tell her that yourself because here she comes." He turned around and looked.

Emily waved, and she and Joe walked over to us. "Hey guys."

"Hey Emily. Joe," I said. Joe nodded in reply. "We goin' to my house?"

"Yeah," Two-Bit answered.

"Is it all right if Joe comes too?"

Two-Bit glared at me. I glared back. He gave up and I answered. "Yeah, sure."

We started in the direction of my house. Two-Bit was way ahead of us, and the first one to reach my house. I walked alongside Joe and Emily. We walked into the house and Two-Bit was sitting on the couch. "Joe, make yourself comfortable, and Emily, can I talk to you, in my room?"

"Yeah, sure," she answered and followed me upstairs. "So what's up?"

"Are you serious about Joe? Do you even like him? Or are you just using him to make Two-Bit jealous and to drive me crazy?"

"Joe's okay. I would love for Two-Bit to like me, but he doesn't, so I'm using Joe. Who cares?"

"I do. Two-Bit cares for you. Before you walked out of the school, he was complaining about you and Joe. And if this continues, I'm gonna go insane."

"Don't worry. This isn't gonna last. I'll break up with Joe, now that I know how Two-Bit feels. In fact, I'll tell him right now that he has to go and that we will talk later," she said and walked out the door.

I sighed and sat on my bed for a few minutes. When I walked back to the living room, Joe was gone, and Two-Bit and Emily were kissing. "Oh my, my. What do we got here?" I said.

Two-Bit looked up, grinned, and went back to kissing Emily. I shook my head and went into the kitchen, where I sat at the table and read. Soda would be coming by later to work on the baby's room. It's going to be the room right next to mine. It was Hannah's but she's moving into the room that we have in the attic.

About fifteen minutes later, Two-Bit and Emily left, hand-in-hand. I hope Joe doesn't see them. He'd be heartbroken.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. I didn't know anyone who would knock. Usually, everyone just walks right in. I opened the door and gasped.

**Dally's POV**

I was in New York for four months, doing a lot of thinking, about Halley and the baby, _my _baby. I had to go back to Tulsa. I knew I had to. I need to make things right with Halley. I mean, I love her, and that's what I had to do.

But I couldn't go back without getting into a little trouble with TJ and Jake. We did some gambling, partying, fighting. It was fun but, while TJ and Jake were getting chicks, I couldn't seem to get my mind off of Halley, no matter how hot the chick in front of me was.

I had decided to go back and I wouldn't have changed my mind.

_**I was sitting in the living room with TJ and Jake talking. "So how much longer ya stayin'?" TJ asked.**_

"_**Not much longer. A week at the most."**_

"_**So you've finally decided to go work things out with your girl?"**_

"_**Yeah, I need to. I never thought I'd say this but I love her, and I'm missin' her."**_

"_**How sweet. The notorious Dallas Winston is goin' soft," TJ said.**_

"_**Shut up man. I'm not. It's just Halley. I don't know why, but I can't get her outta my head. I haven't been able to since I got here."**_

"_**Yeah how nice. You should really be telling her all this stuff, not us," said Jake.**_

"**_Yeah, yeah. I'm goin' to bed," I said. TJ and Jake got up and went to their rooms. I lay down on the couch and thought about Halley and how much I missed her. That's when I decided to leave for Tulsa right then._**

Within the week, I was back wondering the streets of Tulsa, Oklahoma. I arrived late at night so I spent the night at Buck's. The next day, as much as I dreaded it, I walked over to Halley's house. I walked up her porch steps and knocked on the door. I wouldn't have normally, but considering the current situation, I did. Halley opened the door and was shocked to see me. She looked as if she was about to faint.

**Halley's POV**

I looked at the person standing on the other side of the door. "Dallas Winston."

"The one and only," he said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked frustrated.

"I…umm…came to apologize. I wanna make things right again."

"You cheat on me and take off for four months after getting me pregnant, and you expect things to be _right _again."

"Well it's gonna take time but I think we can--."

"Dallas, don't," I interrupted, "I can't take this right now. I can't take the stress. It's not good for the baby."

"Halley, please. I miss you so much." Tears started collecting in my eyes. "I love you so much. I can't live without you any longer."

I started crying. "Dallas, I love you too. It's been hell these past four months living without you here. But you cheated on me, with a _Soc_. And then you took off for months after telling you I was pregnant. You didn't even say goodbye or tell anyone where you were going. I really can't take this. I can't deal with you right now. It hurts too much. I'm broken up inside and it's all because of you."

He tried to pull me into a hug and comfort me, but I pulled away. "Dallas, stop. I really cannot deal with this right now," I said sobbing, "Please leave." I closed the door on him and slid down the door to the ground and continued to cry.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Soda's POV**

I walked in the back door of Halley's house. I was carrying cans full of a light green paint that Halley had picked out for the baby's room. "Halley, I got the paint." I put down the cans in the kitchen. "Halley?" I called into the house. I walked into the living room. "Oh my god, Halley!" She was sitting on the ground, leaning against the door, crying. "Halley, what's wrong? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" I asked panicked.

"Oh my god Soda. My stomach hurts so much," she said crying.

"Come on Halley, let's get you to the hospital," I said and carried her in my arms to the car.

I drove to the hospital as fast as I could, without being pulled over by the cops. Halley was in pain the entire time. I pulled up to the emergency entrance and helped Halley through the door to the emergency room.

"Can someone help me?" I yelled when we entered the emergency room. A nurse quickly came over to us when she saw Halley.

"What happened?" she asked. Another nurse brought over a wheelchair and was helping Halley into it. The first nurse then took over and was bringing us to an empty room.

"I don't know. I walked into the house and she was sitting on the floor, crying, and said her stomach hurt," I told her. We continued the rest of the trip to the room in silence.

"Family only," the nurse said when I tried to follow her and Halley into the room.

"He is family. He's my fiancé," Halley said through the pain.

"Okay, you can come."

She helped Halley onto the bed and ran some tests on her. Then she left the room. I followed.

"Will she be okay? Will the baby be okay?" I asked worried.

"We won't know for sure until the tests come back," the nurse said and walked down the hall.

I went back into the room and walked over and sat down in the chair besides Halley's bed. I took her had in mine. She looked up at me. "Fiancé, huh?" I asked jokingly.

"Sorry 'bout that. I didn't want to be alone. I hate hospitals," she answered.

"No problem, Hal. Now are you gonna tell me what put you in so much pain?"

"Dallas is back."

"What? When?"

"I don't know, but he came by the house earlier to try and apologize. And I kinda just started crying, and told him I couldn't deal with him and told him to leave. I closed the door, sat on the ground, and cried. A few minutes later, I started having sharp pains in my stomach."

"Oh, too much excitement for one day," I said.

"Soda, can you do me a favor and try and get my family and the gang here?"

"Sure, Hal, anything for you." I got up and left the room. I asked the nurse where there was a phone and I headed in the direction that she pointed me in. I reached the phone and called Darry. He said he'd get Arya and be at the hospital as soon as possible.

Next, I had to go down to the school and try and get everyone else to the hospital. I went in the school and straight to the office.

"Can I help you?" the lady behind the desk asked me.

"Yeah, actually you can. I need some people to be dismissed. Family emergency."

"Names?"

"Ponyboy Curtis, Steve Randal, Two-Bit Matthews, Aubree and Hannah Johnson, Emily Shepard, and Johnny Cade."

"That's a lot of people to be your family."

"Yeah well. Pony's my brother, the other guys are cousins, and the rest are related to my fiancé."

She gave me a look that told me that she didn't believe me, but she called their classes anyway. In a matter of ten minutes, they all walked into the office looking worried.

"Sodapop? What happened? Who's hurt?" Hannah asked.

"Halley's in the hospital. She was having pains in her stomach so I brought her to the emergency room. They ran some tests but the results weren't back when I left. Now let's go. I'm not supposed to leave Halley alone for along time or she'll have my head."

We walked out of the school and piled into my car. It was a little snug but we all managed to fit. We drove to the hospital and everyone rushed inside. "Room 222!" I yelled, following behind them.

We all reached the room around the same time and walked in. Darry and Arya were already there. The room was crowded with people. There was barely any room for anything else.

"Hey guys," Halley said.

"Hey Halley Gally," Two-Bit said, "How ya feelin'?"

"Much better. The doctor gave me some medicine to help."

"Did he say what was wrong?" Aubree asked.

"Yeah, I have high blood pressure, too much stress, ya know. And the shock of this afternoon didn't help much. So I have to stay in bed for the next month."

"What happened this afternoon?" Pony asked.

"Dallas came by the house."

"He's back? What did he want?" Arya asked.

"He wanted to apologize and to make things right between us."

"Oh."

Johnny was standing in the back looking panicked and relieved at the same time. "Come here Johnnycakes," Halley said and motioned to the bed. He went and sat down. "It's okay for you to be happy that Dallas is back. I know you two are friends. And I'll be fine, so don't look so worried."

"The baby's gonna be okay, right?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, she is gonna be fine."

"She?" I asked.

"Yeah, the doctor told me earlier when I asked him."

"That's great Halley Gally. Another greaser for me to raise," Two-Bit said.

She laughed. "I don't want my daughter to be anything like you Two-Bit Matthews," she said smiling. The rest of us laughed, except for Two-Bit. He just stood there wearing a slightly hurt expression. "Oh Two-Bit Matthews. You know I didn't mean it. I love ya to death. Besides someone has to teach her how to have a sense of humor. We all know that Dallas doesn't have one."

"Yep, and I'm the perfect guy for the job," he said looking proud of himself.

It was getting late by that time and the nurse had already been in to inform us that visiting hours were over, but family could stay. The gang all said bye to Halley and her sisters and headed for my and Darry's cars. Steve, Two-Bit, and Emily came with me, and Johnny and Pony went with Darry. We all went to our houses and got some sleep. It had been a very long day.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Halley's POV**

I only had to stay in the hospital for a few days and in that time the whole gang had come to see me. Even Tim Shepard. Dally had tried but I refused to see him. I could usually hear him yelling all the curse words under the sun at the nurse after she told him I didn't want to see him.

I was able to come home last week and have been in bed since. It's so boring. All I do is read, draw, write, and talk with visitors when they stop by. I haven't been able to go to school so I'm missing a lot. Even when I did go to school, I was missing classes because of the "morning" sickness. I'll be very surprised if I pass my junior year. At least I've been able to do my homework. Steve or Two-Bit usually bring it by the house and then Hannah brings it into school the next day, so at least I'm getting some credit.

Soda is still acting as sweet as can be. He's been my all-time favorite visitor. He's so easy to talk to and he brings me and the baby gifts. Yesterday, he brought a huge teddy bear with him. He's taking real good care of me.

Johnny's also been stopping by a lot. I think he's keeping Dal updated on my health. I don't mind though. Dally should know how me and his child inside of me are. I've also been able to find out about Dallas. For the most part, he's been keeping out of trouble. But I guess he's been in some. He's staying at Buck's, in his old room. And as far as I know, he's been there alone, which is a good thing.

**Dally's POV**

"She's doin' real good, man. She's gettin' better and the baby's healthy. She's still got about a week on bed rest though."

"That's tuff enough Johnny." Johnny and I were sitting in my room at Buck's, talking. "She still can't stand the thought of me, huh?"

"Well she's been asking about you. Maybe that means she's starting to forgive you."

"Yeah, maybe Johnnycakes." I sat there thinking for awhile, and Johnny just sat in silence. I had written Halley a note but I had been debating whether or not to give it to her. I guess now would be as good a time as any. I walked over to the dresser and got it. "Give this to Halley, okay Johnny?"

"Yeah man, I'll give it to her."

"Good, the sooner she gets it the better." Johnny got up and left, hopefully heading for Halley's house. I lay down on my bed, thinking, and drifted off to sleep.

**Halley's POV**

"Hey Johnnycakes. What're you doin' here?" I said as Johnny walked through my bedroom door.

"I got something for ya," he said.

"Oh yeah. What is it?"

"A note."

"A note? From who?"

"Dallas." A look of disgust swept over my face. "Come on Halley, just read it," he said holding it out to me. I paused and reluctantly took it from him. I slowly unfolded it and started to read.

_Dear Halley,_

_You were probably full of disgust when Johnny gave you this note, and you're probably reading it now with a feeling of hatred towards me. And I deserve it. I did things that I regret now. I don't deserve you. You should find someone better than me. There's someone right across the street who would love to have you. Sodapop would make a much better father and husband. I mean, what kind of guy cheats on his girl, gets her pregnant, leaves her high and dry, and then comes back four months later and expect forgiveness? Well I guess I'm that guy, and you hate me for it._

_I just have to tell you this though. I love you and I'll never stop loving you. I missed you everyday that I was gone, but I wasn't ready to be a father, so I left. But you won't have to deal with my problems no more. I'm going back to New York, and you can raise our child with a guy that deserves you, with no worries of me crossing your path. Have a great life._

_Love always and forever,_

_Dallas_

When I finished reading the note, I was all shaken up. I was on the verge of tears. "Johnny, go get Dallas."

"What?"

"Go get Dallas, NOW!" I said and he ran out of the house.

He came back ten minutes later with Dallas running behind him. "Halley, what's wrong?" Dallas said and walked over to my bedside. He was out of breath from running so fast to my house.

I pulled him closer to me and pressed my lips against his. I slowly pulled away. "Dallas, I love you. I don't want to live without you anymore," I said and tears started falling from my eyes.

He wiped a tear off my cheek. "I love you too. More than you know," he said and kissed me again.

"I think I'll leave you two alone," Johnny said and left the room.

"Halley, I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know. It's just…you hurt me so much. And I need you right now. I don't want to loose you again."

"You won't. I promise. I can't stand to be away from you any longer. I love you too much."

I pressed my lips against him. "Come on," I said and motioned to the place next to where I was laying. He came and lay next to me and wrapped his arms around me. We laid there talking for awhile and he talked to my stomach. I lay there, just looking at him, while he talked to and rubbed my stomach. _He is ready to be a father, and he'll be a great one._


	24. Chapter 24

**I, unfortunately, do not own The Outsiders. Never have, never will. I do, however, own Halley, Emily, Aubree, Hannah, and Arya.**

**On with the story...**

**Chapter 24**

**Halley's POV**

Two weeks left. I've been pregnant for eight and a half months and I can't wait until it's over. My back hurts, my feet are swollen. My whole body's in pain. At least I'm not on bed rest anymore. That was hell. I was bored out of my mind.

Well, Dallas is taking good care of me and is always around. He actually lives with us now. Arya allows him to sleep in my room since I'm already pregnant and she doesn't think we're going to do anything.

"Hey beautiful," Dallas said as he walked into our bedroom, and kissed me.

"Hey cowboy. How was work?" He had recently gotten a job at the DX with Soda and Steve.

"Fine I guess. It's as good as it's gonna be, being a job and all." He sat down on the bed and pulled me onto his lap. "So how was your day?"

"Good, I guess. Did some homework, read, showered, went for a walk with Emily and Two-Bit, ate."

"Sounds like an exciting day."

"Oh yes," I said and pressed my lips against his.

When we broke apart, he started talking to my stomach. "Hello baby girl. It's your daddy." He only does this when the two of us are alone. He'd never act like that in front of the gang, except maybe for Johnny. He doesn't show much emotion, except for anger, in public.

"So what're we doing tonight?" I asked him, taking his attention away from my stomach. I love how he pays attention to me and the baby but it's annoying sometimes.

"Umm…whatever you wanna do." He's never been good at planning things.

"Okay, umm…let's go to the Dingo and get something to eat. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," he said under his breath.

I hit him. "I heard that. I'm pregnant, not deaf. And it's not my fault. I'm eating for two now."

"Sorry," he said and wrapped his arms around me when he saw that I had tears in my eyes. Damn hormones. "I didn't mean it. I know you're eating for two."

"I know. It's these damn mood swings," I said wiping my eyes.

"Let's go. I'm getting hungry too." I smiled. He took my hand and we headed for The Dingo.

On the way to the Dingo, I noticed some Socs walking behind us. I didn't think anything of it. They were just guys taking a walk. But then I realized that they were following us and were getting closer and closer to us. I squeezed Dal's hand hard and looked at him with a panicked expression. He looked behind us. "Jesus Christ," he said under his breath.

"Hey guys. Look at the greaser with his knocked up girlfriend. Hey grease, you sure it's yours?" the Soc said. I could tell Dal was getting upset. His eyes were turning hard and cold. I don't know why he's getting so worked up. He knows it's his. Well I can see why. No one calls someone a greaser unless it's another greaser. Also they were insulting me, Dallas's girlfriend.

"Dallas come one. Just ignore them. They're not worth it." I could tell he wasn't listening. Then one of the Socs made a comment that really insulted me. Dallas couldn't control his anger and turned around and punched the Soc in the jaw.

I looked around and there were five Socs all together. Dal was taking on three of them, the one he punched was nursing his jaw, but where was the other one? He was just there. "Hey babe." I turned around and the fifth Soc was there.

"Leave me the hell alone," I said, but the Soc kept coming closer. "I mean it. Get away from me."

"Not before we have a little fun," he said and grabbed my wrists. He pressed his lips up against mine. He smelled of alcohol.

"Dallas! Help me!" I yelled, trying to break away from the Soc but I wasn't as in shape as I was before I became pregnant. "Dallas!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Dallas came over and punched the guy while he was distracted with feeling me up. After that, all the Socs ran in the other direction. "Oh my god Dallas," I said and wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"It's okay, Hals, they're gone."

"Dal?"

"Yeah?"

"I think my water just broke."

"What?"

"I'm having the baby."

"What the fuck. What am I supposed to do? I gotta get you to the hospital, that's what I gotta do. But how?"

"Dallas, calm down," I said because he was babbling on and on to himself. "Run over to Two-Bit's. His house is the closest, and get his car. Then drive over here as fast as you can and get me."

"I can't just leave you here by yourself."

"Go NOW!" I yelled. He ran in the direction of Two-Bit's house.

He, and Two-Bit, were back in ten minutes with the car. Dal got out and helped me into the passenger's seat, and then got himself in the driver's seat.

"Hey Halley Gally. I can't believe you're having a baby. It's just unbelievable."

"Yeah Two-Bit, it's real hard to believe when my stomach has been growing for the past eight and a half months." I screamed as I felt a contraction.

"Hold on Halley, we're there." He pulled into the emergency parking lot and parked. He got out and came over to help me out. Then he and Two-Bit helped me inside. "Help, my girlfriend's having a baby." A nurse came over with a wheelchair. "How far along are you?" she asked.

"Eight and a half months."

"Okay. We're going to take you up to delivery," she said to me. "Dad, would you like to come too?" she asked addressing Dallas.

"Yeah."

"Okay, come with us. Sir I'm afraid you'll have to wait in the waiting room," she said to Two-Bit.

"Alright," he said reluctantly.

"Two-Bit, call the gang," I yelled as we went through the door to delivery.

**Two-Bit's POV**

"Arya?...Hey it's Two-Bit. We're at the hospital. Halley's in delivery…Yeah. Dallas is in there with her…You need to come now…and bring the gang." I hung up the phone and went back to the waiting room to await the arrival of the new addition to the gang, and its current members.

About thirty minutes later, Soda, Hannah, Johnny, Aubree, Pony, and Steve walked in. "Where's Arya and Darry?" I asked.

"They're parking the cars."

"How's Halley? Has the new baby arrived yet?" Aubree asked excitedly.

"She's probably fine. She's still in delivery. And the baby hasn't arrived yet."

"Oh, so I guess all we can do is sit and wait," Soda said, and everyone sat down and waited.

**Dally's POV**

I couldn't believe I was wearing these ridiculous hospital scrubs. But I had to. I'd do anything to be in the delivery room with Halley.

"Okay Halley, I need you to push again. The head is almost out," the doctor said and interrupted my thoughts. She started pushing and squeezed my hand hard and screamed. "Okay Halley, relax now," said the doctor and she loosened her grip on my hand.

Halley was all hot and sweaty. Her hair was in disarray and her face was red. She was a mess and she still looked beautiful to me. "Hey beautiful, how ya doin'?" I asked.

"How do you think I'm doing Dallas? I have something the size of a watermelon coming out of me. It fucking hurts!" she replied.

She was a little touchy but I guess she had a reason to be, being in the middle of labor and all.

**Halley's POV**

"One more time Halley," the doctor said to me. I was really getting annoyed with this 'one more time' thing. This is the sixth time he's said it and the baby's not any closer to coming out. I squeezed Dally's hand hard and pushed. I also screamed, but I couldn't help it. It hurt like hell! I can't see how a baby is fitting through anything that small. "Okay easy now. All that's left is the feet. On the count of three push. One…Two…Three." I pushed as hard as I could. I also gripped Dal's hand just as hard and screamed extremely loud.

I stopped pushing when I heard crying. My baby was finally here! "Meet your new baby girl," the doctor said, placing her in my arms.

"Oh Dal, look at her. She's beautiful," I said to him, "She looks like you." She had bright blue eyes and a touch of white blonde hair on the top of her head.

"We still don't have a name for her yet," Dal said.

"Hmm…why not name her Gabriella Sophia, after our mothers," I suggested.

"Gabriella Sophia Winston. I like the sound of that."

"Good. Gabriella it is. We've officially made our first decision as parents."

"Yup," Dallas said and kissed me on the forehead. "I'll be back. I'm gonna go get the gang. They've been here for six hours. I think the least we could do is let them see what they've been waiting for."

"Okay. One more kiss," I said and kissed him softly on the lips. Then he left the room.

**Dally's POV**

"She's here. They baby's here," I said to the gang when I reached the waiting room.

"Finally. When do we get to see her?"

"As soon as you get off your lazy asses and come into the room." Everyone instantly stood up. "Let's go."

"She's so cute. What's her name?" Hannah asked.

"Gabriella Sophia, after our mothers. It was Halley's idea."

"Good choice Hals."

"She looks just like you Dal," Johnny said.

"Yeah man."

"So Sodapop, how's the baby's room comin' along?"

"Good Halley. It should be all finished by the time you and Gabby get home."

"That's great Soda. Thanks."

"No problem Halley. Anything for my favorite girl." I glared at Soda. "What? I was talking 'bout Gabby. Not that you're not my favorite too Hal."

"C-can I hold her?" Johnny asked.

"Of course you can Johnnycakes. Come over here." He came over and sat in the chair next to the bed, and I placed her in his arms.

"She's so small," Johnny exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know."

The nurse walked into the room and told us that there was only ten more minutes until visiting hours were over. I could stay, since I was the father. Everyone else said their goodbyes to Halley, Gabriella, and me, and went home, leaving us three alone for the moment.

I went and sat next to Halley on the bed. I leaned over and kissed her and Gabby on the forehead. "My two favorite girls," I said.

"And my favorite guy," Halley said.

"I love you Hals."

"I love you too Dal," she said and I kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I can't believe I'm a father. It's just…unbelievable. When I first met you, I never would've expected to be having a kid with you."

"Yeah I know. I never thought I'd become a mother so soon. I expected I would finish high school, got to college, get a job, and then, if I was ready, start a family. Now I have to retake my junior year of high school because I missed so many days. It's gonna be hard handling a baby and school."

"Don't worry Halley. I'm gonna help you. You'll be able to finish school and go to college, and do all the other things you want."

"Thanks Dal, I know you will."

"Well I see all your visitors have left since the last time I was here," the doctor said as he walked in the room. "I just came to check up on you and the baby, but I see you're doing just fine. But you really should get some rest."

"Okay, I will," Halley said to him.

"So doc, when can I take my beautiful girl and daughter home?" I asked.

"In a few days or so."

"That's great," I said and the doctor walked out of the room. "Well I guess I better get going so you can get some rest. Good night beautiful. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay, good night cowboy," she said and I pressed my lips against here. Then I went over to Gabby's crib and kissed her forehead. "Good night baby girl. I'll see you tomorrow."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Halley's POV**

A few days later, the doctor said the baby and I could go home, so Dal came to pick us up in Arya's car. I placed Gabriella in the car seat that was in the back seat. Then I got in the passenger's seat. Dal put my bag in back and climbed in the driver's side.

We arrived back at the house and Dallas grabbed my bag and the car seat. "Do you want me to take something?" I asked.

"No, I got it," he said. He opened the door to the house and when I walked in 'Welcome Back' was yelled. Everyone we knew was in our living room. Dallas went straight into the kitchen for a beer.

"Halley!"

"Emily! It's great to see you. I haven't seen you for a while. What've you been up to?"

"Yeah, I know. I've actually been helping Angela plan her wedding."

"Oh my god. Angela's getting married. No way. Angela, get over here!"

"Hey Halley. Congratulations about the baby," Angela said when she came over. I hugged her.

"Thanks. Why didn't you tell me you were getting married? Who to?"

"Bryon Douglass. He was gonna marry me because I thought that I was pregnant with his kid, but I'm not and he still wants to get married."

"Bryon Douglass, Mark's brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"That's great Angel. Congratulations."

"So Halley, where is this daughter of yours?" Emily asked.

"Umm…I don't know. She's with Dallas. She should be around here somewhere. There she is," I said as I saw Dallas talking to Tim. "Dallas, come over here." He walked over to us three girls, with Gabriella in his arms.

"Angela, Emily, how ya doin'?" he said when he reached us.

"Just fine, but we wanted to see your daughter."

"Well, here she is."

"Yeah, and here's a sight I thought I'd never see. Dallas Winston with a baby," Angela said.

"Yeah, well get used to it. You're gonna be seein' a lot of me and my daughter around."

"I hope so," I said. He gave the baby to me and walked back over to Tim.

"Halley, she's adorable. She looks just like Dallas though."

"Yeah I know. But that's okay with me, since I love the way her father looks," I said and smiled.

"Me too. He's one very handsome guy," Emily said. I stared at her. "Don't worry. I don't want him, I'm just observing. Plus I want Two-Bit, not Dallas."

"You better be just observing. He's taken," I said jokingly. "Well I guess I should go 'mingle' with everyone else. I'll see you two later," I said and gave them each a hug.

I walked away and saw Tim standing alone by the window. I walked over to him. "Hey Tim," I said and kissed him on the cheek. "Where'd Dallas disappear to?"

"Uhh…I think he's in the kitchen with Soda. Is that the kid?" he said referring to the beautiful baby girl in my arms.

"Yup, it is."

"Looks just like Winston. Poor thing." I playfully hit him in the arm. "Only joking…kinda," he said and smiled.

"Shepard, what're ya doin' with my girls?" Dallas said, walking over to us.

"Makin' fun of you and tryin' to see how this girl here can be your daughter. She's too adorable to be yours. Are you sure she's not mine?"

"She better not be yours," Dal said, getting mad.

"He's kidding Dallas. Calm down, she's yours. Plus she looks just like you. How could she not be yours?"

"I know. Why do ya do stuff like that to me, Shepard?"

"Cause it's fun watchin' ya get mad."

"I oughta punch your he-," Dallas started saying but was interrupted by Soda.

"Hey Halley. I got something to show ya. Come with me."

"Okay Sodapop. Dal, can you take Gabby?"

"Yeah, hand her over," he said, "go with Soda."

"Okay," I said and kissed him before I left. Then I followed Soda to what was to be the baby's room.

"Close your eyes," Soda said. I closed them and I heard a door open. He took my hands and led me into the room. "Okay, open them."

I opened my eyes and gasped. The baby's room was amazing. The walls were the light green that I picked out, with purple and yellow flowers painted on them. On one side of the room was the crib that had been Aubree's when she was a baby. Soda had fixed it up and painted it white. On the wall next to it was a white changing table. That had also been Aubree's and matched the crib. On the same wall as the changing table stood a small, white dresser. In one corner of the room was a large teddy bear, the one Soda had given me while I was on bed rest, surrounded by tons of other, smaller stuffed animals. Then, in the corner by the windows, was the best thing of all. It was a simple white rocking chair, but it was full of memories. My mother had rocked each one of us to sleep in it, read to us in it, and comforted us in it. When I saw it, tears formed in my eyes. I loved it. "Sodapop, I absolutely love it. You really outdid yourself."

"Anything for you Halley. And it wasn't only me. Everyone helped out. Dallas, Steve, and Pony painted the walls. Hannah and Johnny painted the flowers. Darry and me fixed the furniture. Then Two-Bit and Aubree painted it. Arya arranged it in the room. And it was Dallas's idea to put the rocking chair in here. He said you'd love it."

"And I do. It's amazing. Gabby's gonna love it," I said, giving Soda a hug.

"What's goin' on here?" Dallas walked in and said jokingly.

"I'm just thanking Soda for the wonderful room for the baby."

"Yeah that better be all your doin'," he said, putting his arms around my waist.

"Thanks for putting the rocking chair in here. I really appreciate it."

"I knew you'd like it. I know how much it means to you. So where's my thank you like Soda's?"

"You'll get it later. Maybe. So where's Gabriella?"

"In the living room with Johnny and Hannah."

"Oh, okay. Well I guess we better get back to the party. Thanks again Sodapop. I love it," I said and kissed him on the cheek, before taking Dallas's hand in mine and going back to the party.

"Halley gally, Welcome Home," Two-Bit said when I reached the living room. He was holding Gabriella.

"Thanks Two-Bit. How come you have Gabby? I thought Hannah and Johnny were watching her," I said, taking Gabriella from him.

"They were, but then she started crying and Hannah and Johnny were getting a little nervous so I offered to watch her while Soda showed you the room."

"Oh, okay. Well you're free to do as you please. I'll take care of her. But may I suggest talking to Emily, and you better hurry before someone takes her away from you," I said and nodded towards Emily, who was talking to another guy across the room. I knew Two-Bit liked Emily. I wish he'd just admit it to her.

"Yeah, I'll think about it," he said and walked away. A few minutes later, he was standing, on the other side of the room, with Emily, and the other guy was gone.

The party lasted for about an hour more, and then mostly everyone left. That is, except for my family, Dallas, Emily, Angela, Tim, and the gang. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go put Gabby in her crib," I said. I went into Gabriella's nursery and placed a sleeping Gabby into her crib. I went back into the living room, and everyone was sitting down talking. I went and sat down on Dally's lap and joined in the conversation.

In about an hour, we all ran out of topics. Everyone went home and Arya, Aubree, and Hannah went up to bed. Dallas and I sat in the living room for awhile longer and then headed to bed. I changed into my pajamas, and Dallas stripped down into his boxers. We climbed into bed, and I moved close to him. He wrapped his arm around me, and we fell asleep.

* * *

**Well, that's the end. There will be a sequel coming sometime, so keep an eye out for it. I hope you enjoyed my first story. Please R&R.**


	26. No sequel

So, guys, I know that I said earlier that there would be a sequel to this story, but I've decided against it. Once I read it over again, I decided that I didn't really like this story, so I'm sorry to disappoint any of you, but that's just how it goes. If I do change my mind, I'll let you know, but as of now, there is nothing in the future.


End file.
